The Zodiac Rangers Part 3: As The Battle Rages
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: The rangers are slowly learning the extents of their powers while the battle rages on.
1. Prologue

_**Review Response Just The Beginning:**_

_**Jenny**: Has Subconscious finally killed Demon yet? Or is he too busy making that blue scrolly bar shrink?_

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked the ending. I love all your stories, although I recently haven't got the time or inspiration to review._

_**DizneeDol**: Well, here it is. Sorry I made you wait so long._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Do I really want to reread your whole review to reply to it? Yes and no… I'll go for the no. I'm sure it's an interesting reaction, but my brains are still half asleep from just waking up._

_**Juzblue**: Happy ending… Sad beginning._

_**The-power-of-love**: Have fun loving this one as much as the last._

_**Necroblade**: Who invented school anyway? They should build a time machine and kill that person._

_**Ghostwriter**: Just wait until you read this story._

_**Icefox35**: It took me a while, but here it is._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. When it is I'll let you know._

_A/N: Oh, forget it, just check my ID!_

_Summary: The rangers are slowly learning the extents of their powers while the battle rages on._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Prologue**

_Rain had been pouring down heavily from the dark skies for days now. Packed in a raincoat with the hood tightly fastened around her head and a pair of boots on her feet, five year old Ciana was running out in front of her big sister, jumping in every puddle she ran into, her childish innocence evident in her little giggles._

"_Slow down, Ciana." Her sister scowled, but she didn't listen, continuing to get herself drenched to the bone._

_When she reached a big black iron gate, she stopped and stood, waiting for Aurora to catch up. With ever step her big sister took her shoulders slumped lower and her face turned grimmer. Ciana was used to this by now and did not get alarmed._

_On this day of all days Aurora simply didn't care anymore and she would always come here, mostly taking Ciana with her, for the little girl seemed to bring her some comfort. On this day of all days… it was the anniversary of Mack's death, the fifth already and she still missed him with all her heart, all her heart wishing and wondering._

_Thunder rolled in the distance and Ciana giggled again. She stretched her arms out to the clouds and suddenly a fork of lightning flashed over their heads._

"_Ciana!" Aurora scowled again, her face a little worried now._

_The young girl didn't look the least intimidated and raised her hands to the sky again. This time multiple forks of lightning appeared in the sky at once. Aurora finally reached her sister and ceased her hand._

"_Stop it, Ciana. The weather is not a toy!" Aurora told the girl, obviously at the end of her temper._

_Ciana pouted, but did as she was told. Aurora pushed open the heavy iron gates and went in, still holding Ciana's hand. The deep ever-present sorrow of her new surrounding got to her immediately and all playfulness quickly ebbed away like water in the cup of your hands._

_The dark shadows of the gravestones send chills up and down her small spine and she grabbed onto Aurora's hand more tightly, shrinking closer to her sister's side. All too soon they left the main path and made their way through the field of gravestones to a particular gloomy one._

_There Aurora fell to her knees in the mud as she dropped a single red rose at the headstone, sobs starting to rack through her body and she buried her face in her hands. Ciana stood beside her, never moving a muscle. All her sister's grief and sadness washing over her and tears started to shine in her eyes because of it._

_She looked at the writing on the polished marble, it still made no sense to her, but she knew what it said. It told everyone whom passed here lay her sister's deceased boyfriend, killed by a drunk driver, but she knew better and Aurora did too._

_No drunk driver had been behind the wheel, but an enemy of the rangers trying to take Aurora's life, but Aurora had survived because of Mack's quick reaction. Unfortunately he had paid the highest price of being a split second to late and now Aurora felt it was her fault… only her fault and always her fault it would be…_

_Ciana's eyes widened as a dark figure appeared holding a scythe. He pointed a white bony finger to Aurora and Ciana screamed._

_Suddenly she was being shaken and she only screamed harder._

"_Gwyn!" A voice insisted. "Wake up, Gwyn, it's only a dream!"_

Gwyn shot upright on her cot and looked into the alarmed eyes of Aurora. A much younger Aurora than she had left behind in her dream. Slowly her dream faded and the real world returned to her.

"Just a dream." She breathed to herself. "It was just a dream."

But even so, she couldn't stop shaking and didn't truly relax until Aurora's arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright." Aurora soothed, rubbing small circles on her back. "How about we get dressed and go do some Christmas shopping?"

A laugh escaped Ciana's lips and she nodded eagerly, happy to just forget about her dream. After all, it meant nothing. Mack hadn't died because of Aurora, Aurora wasn't fighting her powers and very soon she'd be celebrating her first truly happy Christmas with her family, but first… Christmas presents shopping!

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.

This story will slowly be updated, but I swear it will be, even though you sometimes need to wait some time for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, I finally posted it! Christmas chapters should be posted on Christmas. ;) Gwyn is still where she was in Part 2._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like it. Here's more._

_**Arwennicole**: I'll see if I can make time to review… like… right now:P Glad you like the chapter. Enjoy._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, I'm back! Yay! You finished the Christmas Special! Yay! Love SS!_

_**Ghostwriter**: No premonition, just a memory from the past. If Gwyn hadn't shown up, that would have been the future awaiting baby Ciana, of course with a bit more drama to add to the nightmare. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: There's going to be a sequel to this sequel and a sequel to that one and then a sequel series to this one. Yeah, I know, I'm torturing myself. _

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 1**

The bright rays of a cold winter sun awoke Aurora. It crept into her room from a split in the curtains. Groaning softly she turned around and pulled her comforter over her head, shutting out the invading light. Unfortunately for her, this woke up the other person sleeping in her room.

"Wha time is it?" A sleepy voice muttered, not at all happy.

"Don't know don't care go back to sleep." Aurora grumbled in reply, her words running together.

Luck didn't seem to be on their side that morning as at that moment, baby Ciana decided she was tired of just lying in bed… _If I'm up, you're up, if I'm asleep, you're cooing over me, if I want you to be awake, you're awake_. Aurora bolted out of bed and through the door, flying down the stairs in hopes of keeping her sister from waking the whole house up – all while miserably attempting not to trip over in her still waking state.

Gwyn followed at a much slower pace, taking her time in kicking the comforter off of her, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Ciana's cries had ceased, but the door to Ray's room opened and the boy appeared in the door opening, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning." Gwyn grinned and Ray looked at her, blinking.

"Don't you mean Merry Christmas?"

Now it was Gwyn's turn to blink, her sleep-fogged mind trying very hard to remember. Once it did, she smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Merry Christmas it is." She agreed.

Aurora emerged from Ciana's room with the little girl in her arms, whom was contently sucking on her thumb, her three rules so far fulfilled.

"Should we wake them up?" Gwyn asked, indicating to Andros and Ashley's room. "The sooner they're awake, the sooner you get to open your presents."

"Like hell I'm entering that room." Ray protested softly, looking at Ciana with wide eyes.

Aurora agreed whole heartily, her eyes settling on her baby sister too. Gwyn understood the implication and looked at her past siblings with a horrified expression. Ciana suddenly started whimpering and reached up with her chubby little hands.

"I think she's hungry." Ray suggested.

"Let's get her a bottle and figure out a way of getting mom and dad to wake up." Aurora decided, starting down the stairs.

Gwyn rolled her eyes at Ray who shrugged in reply. Apparently Aurora's brains were still sleeping.

Soon the three sat downstairs, staring at the still wrapped presents under the tree while Ciana happily sucked her bottle. Every once in a while a present would hover into the air, carefully shake a little, before sadly descent back to its spot.

"Okay, so how are we going to get them down safely?" Aurora asked.

"Calling them telepathically would help, but I have no clue what to say." Ray sighed, his eyes fixed sadly on the bright red box with his name on it.

"You could always say Ciana set the tree on fire." Gwyn suggested helpfully, not being able to help the hint of mischief that crept into her voice.

Ray's face brightened considerably and started at Gwyn as if he saw her for the first time, his eyes narrowing as his smile grew.

"You wouldn't…" Aurora looked at her brother in alarm.

"_DAD! CIANA SET THE CHRISTMAS TREE ON **FIRE**!"_ Ray's voice soon rang through their minds a blur of desperation and screams.

Almost immediately there came a stumbling sound from upstairs and soon two pair of feet came running down the stairs. Andros was the first to burst into the room his eyes glazed with sleep but somehow still alert. He eyed the Christmas tree suspiciously and then looked at the three teens on the couch.

"Ciana didn't set it on fire, did she?" He grumbled.

"Well, no, but she might have." Ray replied innocently. "And since you're both out of bed now, can we open the presents?"

Andros looked at his children sternly for a moment, before cracking a smile.

"Well, I guess it's a better way to be awoken than having someone jump on you." He said, a smile forming on his lips as he eyed Aurora for a moment.

Ashley stood behind him, smiling. This could turn out to be an interesting Christmas.

"Oh, but Ray…" She grinned wickedly. "You do get that because you woke us you with a lie, you get to unwrap your presents last."

"Oh man." Ray groaned, staring longingly at the bright red box again.

The two girls laughed as Ashley sat down and Andros walked over to the tree, grabbing a random present from beneath it, making sure Ray's name wasn't on it. Ray hit his head against the backrest of the couch. This was pure torture and his dad knew it.

A/N: Merry Christmas to you all. Hope you liked it. Please review and check out my site, there's a few more songfics posted there..


	3. Chapter 2

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like it. Here's more._

_**Ghostwriter**: Yeah, Andros can be funny._

_**Jenny**: Well, duh! I figured that Christmas chapters would be perfect to be posted at Christmas, and it gave me a deadline or I would have dragged it on forever._

_**Arwennicole**: Here's more. I'll see what I can do about the next chapter, it's not even nearly finished. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: No, Gwyn isn't staying forever, just for a while._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Of course you read it a long time ago, that's because I showed you! You even helped me with this chapter. Pyrokinesis is fun, but Hean's the one with those powers. Glad demon liked that part, I loved writing it! But demons are always scary, so don't worry. You could always call someone and have him be picked up._

_**Mel**: That's okay. You reviewed, it warmed my heart… Okay, I'm officially crazy now. Please… I'm ready to be taken away… Anyone?... Guess they don't want me yet._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 2**

Finally, after what felt like ages, Ray held his precious bright red present. Carefully he pulled the paper off and looked at the box that appeared from beneath it. His eyes widened as he saw the print on the box.

It showed the Astro Megaship in full flight away from the Earth, fierce and battle ready, the Megalasers set to fire, and the bright red letter M on the top of the ship identifying it to all. Cheerful silver letters above the all too real picture told him that it was a real flying model of his parents' old home, ready for him to assemble it himself (batteries not included).

"Wow." He breathed, his fingers tracing the silver letters for a moment.

"Wow..." He whispered again, relishing the feel of the metal box in his hands. "Dad - where'd you get this?"

Faintly grinning, his Karovan father wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"I have my ways."

"Can you help me with it?" Ray demanded, looking very much as though he'd like to ignore any holiday traditions and just start working on his present.

"Later." Andros said firmly, but gently. "Right now..."

A small golden coloured package floated into the air. It started moving in the direction of the three teens on the couch and stopped in front of Gwyn. The girl watched it with wide unblinking eyes, before looking at the two people she'd be calling mom and dad in a few short months.

"For me?" She asked in disbelieve.

"It wouldn't be Christmas if we left you out." Ashley smiled warmly at the future form of her baby girl.

Carefully Gwyn plucked the package out of the air and started to unwrap it. She found a small box in her hands and slowly pulled off the lid. She gasped when she found a golden locket resting on a velvet pillow inside. On the front of the locket thin sliver lines were embedded forming an ancient Karovan sign. She recognized it as the one for hope.

With shaking hands she picked the locket up and let it dangle from her hands on its chain for a moment, before reaching out and gently prying it open. She gasped and let a small tear escape her eyes when she saw the picture inside.

It was a bright day and she watched a couple standing in front of their house smile brightly at the camera; on either side of them stood two children - almost identical looking children, one boy and one girl, the girl being a few years older. The woman held a little bundle of love securely in her arms; the baby girl lying quite contently napping in the warm sun from her mother's tender hold.

Aurora was looking over Gwyn's shoulder and smiled.

"I remember that day." She whispered, looking down at Ciana for a moment. "It was just before I returned to college after you were born. I almost didn't because you were so incredibly… precious to me, to all of us. I didn't want to miss even one moment of your life. Still don't."

Gwyn smiled at those words, not tearing her eyes away from the picture.

"If it means anything to you… No matter how hard life was on you, you were always there for me when it counted, the four of you always make sure I feel loved and ensured I was happy even in the darkest of times."

"No one will ever hurt you as long as I live." Aurora vowed determinately.

Ray was looking at his six-week-old baby sister now happily curled up in her mother's arms and nodded. He had believed never to be able to meet his father and now his dad was sitting across from him, his arm securely wrapped around his mother's waist and at the moment, staring down at the proof he really was back adoringly.

After a short 'moment of silence' Andros looked up and grinned.

"Who's in for breakfast?"

Three teens cheered happily and jumped of the couch.

"Where's the food!" Ray demanded, looking starved.

"You'll first have to help set the table." Andros grinned wickedly.

Ray groaned, he hated setting the table… especially on Christmas! Before he could try and get out of it Aurora had already pushed him into the kitchen, where the utensil drawer was already conveniently open.

As Andros, Aurora, Gwyn and Ray set the table, Ashley settled Ciana in her playpen. She watched her daughter squirm and happily blow spit bubbles. Her little chubby hands reached up to her mommy, while her eyes sparkled and she made gurgling sounds. Teasingly Ashley touched the little girl's nose for a moment, making her squirm even more.

"Now you don't go anywhere." Ashley told her sternly with a smile on her face. "Mommy's just going to get something to eat."

Ciana giggled and tried to grab her mother's still out stretched finger. Ashley laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead, happy to finally spend a relatively normal Christmas with her family… normal until her 'normal' kids and husband did something completely crazy, of course.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and love baby Ciana as much as I do writing her. Review!


	4. Chapter 3

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it. :D I'll check out that fic when I find the time to._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You don't know this. Ciana is the cutest! I'll update soon now, for a few days, don't worry about too much. :P_

_**Juzblue**: Not soon, but I will with the next 2 or 3 chapters. Glad you like the little 'moment', it just seemed to have sneaked into the chapter._

_**DizneeDol**: I'm torturing myself by planning two more parts after this one is finished and then making a sequel to the series with the Element rangers, so yeah, I'm in for a tough ride._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I love Ciana too, that's why she's getting her own series when this one is finished._

_**Jenny**: You know… to think this series started while I was in class and the sun was shining into the room, but the trees were still bare… Like the first chapter. Who could've known it would turn out like this? When I was scribbling away I never dreamed of making a new ranger team in the process, two actually._

_**Ghostwriter**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Mel**: Yeah, I saw King Kong, but I thought it was rather funny. :P_

_**Icefox35**: Glad you like it._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Aurora!" A voice called out to her from behind. Aurora turned around and smiled at Collin. As he got closer, he asked, "Had a nice holiday?"

"My holiday was fantastic." She replied with a brilliant smile. "I got all my assignments done _and_ I still had time left to spend with my family." She declared.

"Lucky you; I barely had time to spend a homework free Christmas with mine." Collin laughed. "Oh, before I forget, me and some friends are going to the movies Friday, want to come?"

"Well…" Aurora replied thoughtfully, a little hesitantly.

"Oh come on, I'm sure your friend Mack would want you to have fun. Life goes on you know." He persuaded with adequate puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll come." Aurora sighed with a faint smile.

"Great!" Collin exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. "We'll meet you at the theatre – eight-o-clock, Friday; don't forget!" Collin informed her and ran off, leaving Aurora to stare after him, mind clouded with mixed feelings

**That evening**

"I know, Gen, but… I don't know."

"You're just going to a movie with some friends, that's not cheating on Mack." Genesis laughed through the phone, lazing on her bed casually.

"I know." Aurora replied half-heartedly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Like I said, I don't know." Aurora almost cried in frustration.

"Okay, take it easy, I get it. Let's talk about something else. How's your roommate doing?"

"Oh god! I just realised. I am SO stupid!" Aurora exclaimed, totally ignoring Genesis's question.

"What's wrong?" Gen sighed, giving up in trying to distract her friend.

"I… I didn't correct him when he called Mack my friend."

"… So?" Gen asked blankly

"He'll think I'm free!" Aurora groaned.

"If he does, he's stupid and anyway, Rora, if you were it doesn't mean you're interested in him! How many times did we go to the movies with a bunch of friend as _just friends_? It doesn't have to mean anything. Quit worrying over it. If he was to try something you could always just slap him and leave. Teleport out for all I care! I mean, you yourself told me you weren't going to keep your identities as rangers from the world."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to teleport out of a movie theatre just because a guy made a move on me…"

"Would be fun. Just imagine the look on his face…"

Genesis listened to her friend laugh and smiled. That was one thing taken care of, but she prayed Friday evening wasn't about turn out as a disaster.

"Thanks, Gen. You really helped make me feel better. Hey, how about when the weather let's us, we take Ray, Gwyn and Ciana to the park Sunday?"

"Sounds great. Hey, I got to go, my mom's calling to get of the phone. I think she's wants to call Kelly."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Aurora sighed.

After she hung up, Aurora flopped down on her bed, looking around her room. Posters of movies, bands, half-naked movie stars and past ranger teams decorated the dull dirty white walls. On either side of the room stood a bed. At the end of her bed stood a desk and at the end of the other bed was a shared closet. It wasn't very convenient, but luckily Aurora got along with her roommate and her roommate liked making her homework on her bed rather than at a desk, so it didn't pose any trouble.

Both beds also had a nightstand beside them. Aurora smiled a little as she watched her roommate's nightstand. The small surface looked like a battlefield where a huge battle had raged before a rather large bomb had exploded and it had been shook like a snow globe. How Claire could ever find anything in that mess remained a mystery to Aurora.

Aurora's nightstand, on the other hand, was perfectly clean. On it were a few pictures, one of her and her parents taking just before Andros had disappeared. One of her, her mother and Ray, one of her and Mack at graduation and one from her whole family, taken just after Ciana had been born. Her mother was holding Ciana and smiling brightly in the camera, her father was sitting behind them, his arms wrapped around her mother's waist and his head resting on Ashley's shoulder and of course on either side of them, she and Ray. The perfect little family, Claire always teased.

In front of the pictures stood a digital alarm clock, though she never used it, it came in handy when she needed to know the time. Her cell phone lay next to it. Other than that, there lay a few jewellery items and her wallet.

A sigh escaped Aurora's lips as she stared at the stuff on her nightstand and that on Claire's. A few things on hers moved every once in a while, before the telekinesis ball on the desk at the end of her bed rose into the air and came to hover over Aurora's head, suddenly spinning wildly.

A smile appeared on Aurora's face as she watched the bright colours swirls and blend together in front of her eyes. She remembered her father using the same trick when she was younger and couldn't sleep. Back then she always tried to stop it from turning because it made her dizzy, but since her father was the stronger telepath back then, it only served to wear her out.

As she watched the wild swirl of colours, her eyelids slowly drooped and soon she was fast asleep, the telekinesis ball falling on the bed between her pillow and the wall. All cares were forgotten for the moment as her dreams carried her back through time to before her life had been messed up. Back to what she believed had been the perfect world.

A/N: Told you it would take some time to get this finished. Hope you liked it anyway. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Hey, I promised trial and error for Aurora and Mack! So here it is. Don't worry about me not updating. Just sent chapter 6 to Jenny today._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, I love your story, all of them! Glad you like what I've got so far, don't worry, no matter what happens, Aurora's life is like a cat, it'll always land on it's feet._

_**Jessica01**: How else would Aurora and Ray have stripped hair:S Did you even read the past 2 parts:P_

_**Ghostwriter**: Well, not really his old trick, she wasn't wearing herself out by spinning it, but it came close enough. Glad you liked it._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Got that damn right. The situation with Mack is getting to Rora. How else would she be turning to Collin? But don't worry, everything will work out fine in the end._

_**Jenny**: Poor you! Very happy you liked the chapter. Didn't know how to end it so I thought I'd just describe her room. :P_

_**Mel**: Is it torture-AH/AY's-friends-with-loads-of-homework day or something? I'm jealous… I WANNA DO TELEKINESIS TOO!_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 4**

"Mom?" A soft voice called.

"Abby?" Cassie replied, turning around to see her daughter enter the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Can we ask you something?" Abigail asked, as Dymphna and Murtagh followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure, always." Cassie told her daughter, a little bewildered. "Do you want something to drink?"

The three shook their head and Cassie frowned at them. Something about they way they held themselves was way off.

"Okay, what's bothering you? No one died, did they?" Cassie asked a little jokingly, sitting down at the kitchen table and motioning for the three to join her.

"No, it's just…" Abby started, not sure of what to say.

"We're wondering if we did the right thing." Dymphna whispered. "About Aurora I mean."

Cassie sighed, everyone had expected one of the kids to start doubting, but it still didn't prepare her for this.

"Aurora is different from you and so is Ray. Your lives were pretty easy until you were discovered your powers, but it hasn't been for Ray and especially not for Aurora. I can't say I know her and neither can you, but I know Ashley and if Aurora is anything like her mother, she'd never intentionally hurt anyone."

"But… what about Megan?" Murtagh tried.

"Did you even listen to what Megan had to say?" Cassie questioned.

"Eshla didn't believe her, nobody did. They all thought she was trying to protect Aurora or something." Dymphna whispered. "But… I'm not sure of that anymore."

"TJ told me Megan's story and I have to say, it's exactly what Ashley would have done in that situation, so it's not something I wouldn't expect from Aurora… But that's not really what's bothering you, is it?" Cassie guessed, depressed that it had come to this.

"The team is falling apart." Abigail muttered, not unwillingly. "I don't think the Eshla and Anlon had expected Chaitlin and the twins to choose Aurora's side."

"And was a mistake." Cassie told them softly. "You should never underestimate the bond of blood. It's true that… _blood_ doesn't make family and that those bonds aren't everything, but still." Cassie cast her kids an almost reprimanding look.

"Ever since Andros, Zhane and Karone decided to stay here on Earth after the final battle, the bond between them and Ashley… It became, well, a lot stronger than before. Our friendships didn't change, but suddenly Andros was her best friend and, even more, Zhane and Karone had become her brother and sister. I must say I was surprised when she asked me to be maid of honour at her wedding and not Karone, but I know the bond they shared hasn't been weakened in the 11 years we've lost contact with Ashley."

"What has that got to do with this?" Dymphna interrupted, unsure of what Cassie was trying to say.

"That bond had effect on their children too. You haven't noticed, but at that ranger reunion before you rescued Andros, Chaitlin got pretty mad when Zhane tried to get her to calm down after she told Kira Aurora always wanted to have a sibling. She never forgot Aurora and, I'm guessing, secretly always hoped to see her cousin again."

"So, what you're saying no matter what, Chaitlin will always choose Aurora?" Abigail guessed.

"Something like that… and the twins will do whatever Chaitlin does. You know yourself how close they are."

Murtagh laughed at that.

"Dakota always bugs Chaitlin and Kayla, but we all know he can't do without them, especially Kayla."

Cassie smiled at them.

"It is often said on KO-35 a twin is one soul in two bodies. If they let it, their telepathic bond can grow so strong and close that other telepaths have trouble identifying one from the other. I don't know if that's the case with Dakota and Kayla, since I'm no telepath. You'd have to ask someone who is." She added teasingly.

"But Aunt Ashley is." Dymphna noticed surprised.

"Yes, but telepathy and telekinesis are things you can learn if you really want to and I suspect her relationship with Andros had something to do with it." Cassie smiled.

Suddenly Abigail jumped up.

"We've got to go, there's an attack." She exclaimed seriously, already heading towards the door.

"How do you know?" Murtagh demanded.

"Kagan's emotions, I'm empathic remember?" Abigail retorted, not bothering to turn towards her brother.

"You really need communicators." Cassie sighed as the three ran out of the room.

"Thanks for the idea." Dymphna called back just before the front door slammed close.

Cassie sighed and shook her head, before walking over to the telephone. It was high time she visited her friend and youngest niece again.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	6. Chapter 5

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, really have to hurry to get ready for school. grumbles I'll review your chapter when I get home tonight._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, just wait and see what happens the next chapter. :D_

_**Ghostwriter**: That's okay, I'm having a crazy day at school. :(_

_**DizneeDol**: Hate homework, hate school. sigh_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Sense might be knocked into their heads, that doesn't make them a team and you know me too well._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always_

_**Mel**: Abby's 12. School sucks. MEL FOR QUEEN!_

_**Jenny**: Don't worry, don't have time to write today. I'll send you something to you tonight, see what you think, won't be used for a long time, but yeah, still started._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 5**

"Cassie." Ashley exclaimed happily as she opened the door.

The two gave each other a quick hug after Cassie stepped into the house. Cassie shrugged off her coat and hung it up while Ashley closed the door again.

"It's quiet in here." She remarked calmly.

"Yeah, Ciana's upstairs taking her nap, Andros is off to work, Aurora's back in Angel Grove and Ray and Gwyn are off to fight a monster… though I suspect Aurora joined them, though I'm not sure on that matter."

"The kids told me about this strange new ranger - who is she anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ashley laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Come on, let's have a seat and I'll tell you all about it. Want something to drink?"

"Tea please. I still can't get used to the taste of coffee."

Ashley let out another laugh and nodded.

"The only thing it's good for is waking you up in the morning." She agreed, going into the kitchen to get her friend and herself something to drink while Cassie walked into the living room.

A few minutes later Ashley walked in with two steaming mugs of tea. She gave the second to Cassie and sat down next to her on the couch as the two sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments.

"So… what's this about that strange ranger that's suddenly staying over here?" Cassie questioned.

"Well… She's Ciana from the future." Ashley replied.

Cassie's eyes widened and grew the size of saucers.

"No way." She declared, sounding for a moment like she was seventeen again.

"Yes way." Ashley retorted laughingly. "It's strange but true. Like Ray and Aurora she is supposed to have been born with her powers, those of the elements. She's got the element of electricity."

"Wow… so even your baby girl doesn't escape the legacy of the power rangers." Cassie marvelled.

Ashley groaned and closed her eyes.

"It sounds so much worse if you put it that way. I've heard some of her stories. Her team could really use a mentor like Zordon or Dimitria. They keep using their powers for personal gain."

"Oh really?" Cassie questioned. "How come?"

"Remember those really boring and useless field trips we were forced on while still in school?"

"How could I forget?" Now it was Cassie's turn to groan in thoughtful dismay.

"Well, they never have to, because for some reason there's always bad weather the day of the field trip. Strong winds, rain, thunderstorms, the lot." Ashley informed her matter-of-factly, the two now caught up in the wonderful world of gossip.

"Oh, come on, Ash. You got to admit it's funny." Cassie laughed. "Zhane probably had something to do with corrupting them."

"No, that's the worst part, it's Ray and Aurora whom corrupted Ciana, probably Kirl too, since Gwyn seems to know him the longest."

"Kirl?" Cassie asked, interested.

"Yeah, he's their 'spare' ranger, like Zhane was ours. Controls the element of air. Gwyn seems really fond of him. But I'm sure that's not the reason you suddenly wanted to come over."

"Are you becoming empathic?" Cassie mock glared at her friend.

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"Well… you're right." Cassie sighed, resigned to confessing all. "Abby, Dymphna and Murtagh came to see me. They doubt their actions of, well, _throwing_ Aurora and Ray off the team. It seems now the team is falling apart, since Chaitlin and the twins chose to leave the team along with your two. I don't think the others agree with those three." Cassie informed her sadly. "I'm afraid the team will only break further apart until someone steps up and takes up the role as leader." Cassie sighed, finishing her story with a slow nod.

"Don't worry about it too much. I think the team is supposed to fall apart so they'll learn the true value of teamwork." Ashley replied thoughtfully. "They haven't even come close to discovering the full potential of their power, or at least, that's what Gwyn says."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, shocked.

"Ever heard of Levitation, Transfiguration, Clairvoyance and Clairaudience?" Ashley replied, managing all those 'big words' in one breath.

"Yeah…" Cassie replied, trailing off, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well…" Ashley started.

A/N: You don't think I'm going to give away what that means, right? Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Darn, gotta make a long reply and I don't have time… I'll pm it to you when I get back from school and put it in the next rr for the rest of you guys._

_**Ghostwriter**: This:_

_**Arwennicole**: All will be explained later._

_**Jenny**: Always. So what do you think?_

_**DizneeDol**: Today I could soon, tomorrow… it's gonna be tricky._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 6**

It was coming so fast. Just speeding towards him. The nearly invisible blast fire sped towards Dakota as a very depressing thought crept into his mind. He wasn't going to make it. Dimly, he heard his sister's cries desperately screaming for him "TO MOVE YOUR LAZY ARSE!" Unfortunetly, that seemed to be one thing he couldn't do.

Time seemed to slow and the blast seemed to inch closer with every passing moment… until one moment he would find it… _too_ close. His mind worked at top speed, trying to find some way, _any _way, to get him out of this unharmed.

He followed the blast with his eyes and head as it crawled closer and closer to his body. A few inches before impact a random memory popped into his mind. Gwyn had hinted something of one of the rangers being able to become intangible. Transokinesis, she had called it.

Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, he felt the head of the blast scorch his suit and skin and then… there was nothing, no feeling at all. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt before.

An explosion behind him got him out of his trance and all sensations of feeling returned with such a force he fell to the ground, seeing nothing but darkness, but hearing all the more.

Feet were pounding in the grass, bodies hit it hard, people groaned and cried out in pain, skin hitting the material their suits had been made of and suddenly, even that stopped. People were running his way, he could feel the ground shake and hear their feet pound on the soft grass and the soil beneath it.

Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't identify the voice. More people started demanding for him to answer them already, but the pain in his abdomen was too great. He couldn't get his body to respond and just ignore the pain.

Suddenly a soft voice broke through it all, not addressing him, but someone else.

"Chaitlin, you know you can help him. Look deep within you."

After a few moments a hand was placed on his stomach, making him want to cry out in pain if he had been able to. The next thing he new the pain was disappearing. It was as if his body was rapidly replacing the damaged tissue, even faster than it did with the help of the Power.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He didn't notice he had sat up in a sitting position in the process until two slim arms wrapped themselves around him with a force you wouldn't expect them to have.

"Thank god you're okay." His twin's sweet, stressed voice whispered in his ear and he felt the shoulder of his suit turn wet.

His arms almost automatically wrapped themselves around his sister and he held her as she cried. Overcome with the immense relieve when he realised he might not have survived if not for Chaitlin.

"Thanks, Chait." He muttered softly in embarrassment, his arms tightening around Kayla.

"Don't mention it, twirp." His sister replied playfully, though he could almost see the worry in her eyes.

"That was so cool, Kota." He heard his cousins say in awe. "You suddenly became see-through and the blast went right through you, as if you weren't there."

"I… I…" Dakota stumbled, not sure how to reply to Ray. "Thank you, Gwyn."

He pulled back and looked at the girl from the future. Her hair was now fire engine red and stood up in short spikes. She didn't look anything like the girl her had met in Jeff's house, but he knew it was her.

"No problem. I came here to prevent people from dying." The girl replied.

"I died?" Dakota asked, all colour draining from his face as he began to contemplate that possibility.

"No, but history has been altered already. I don't know what's going to happen now I meddled, but obviously, time is fighting back."

Dakota relaxed a little and turned his attention back to his twin, clinging desperately to her. A short distance away he could hear the remaining ranger team verbally fighting each other, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A quick glance around his family told him neither did they.

The team was breaking up and would continue to do so until someone took action. They knew Aurora was the only one to bring this to a good end, having been appointed leader in the first place, but for now, she was going to let them swim. They'd have to learn the true value of teamwork, but they weren't willing to learn yet.

"Chaitlin, can you lend me a hand?" Aurora asked suddenly.

Not much later, Dakota felt Kayla let him go and he was haltered to his feet, supported by two people.

"Let's get him home. I think this daze is an after effect of using his Transokinesis for the first time."

Dakota didn't see Gwyn nod, but he did hear her reply.

"It'll keep happening for a while. He should try and train it outside of battle before it'll become a true advantage. That goes for the whole team actually, unless the power can not be controlled."

Then the familiar sensation of being teleported took over and the next thing he knew, Dakota was being pushed onto one of the couches at home. Faintly he heard Aurora say something about training sessions before the blissful numbness of sleep took over. Letting him recover from the last bit of dizziness becoming intangible had caused.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Haven't got any chapters left and school is getting to me, so you'll probably have to wait a while for the next chapter. Review:D


	8. Chapter 7

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: That's okay. I'll probably see you today… or right now… Don't know yet, since I'm writing this yesterday evening… Sounds wrong, but you get the point, don't ya? Enjoy, with your help this came to be._

_**Arwennicole**: No need to wait any longer. Just had to put this in, it was an easy write. :P_

_**Juzblue**: That's not all, you should see what the rest have._

_**Ghostwriter**: I so hate school! Lucky me it'll get a little easier once there coming two weeks are over._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I already helped you out with who's who, so… yeah. Enjoy what you haven't read yet. :P_

_**Mel**: CONGRATS! I am SO bummed Fall Out Boys is already sold out! cries I wanted to see them! cries even harder You'd better be looking out for when they return! I wanna see them!_

_**Jenny**: Was already wondering when your name would pop up. Nope, this time it was Bea who got to read it first and sometimes Rosa gets to read parts before you. I can't help there are 12 Zodiac signs and one just happens to be Gemini! Anyway, the rangers aren't being very nice to each other, are they? Well, they'll hopefully turn into a very tight team at the end, not sure about that yet._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 7**

Ashley sighed as she flopped down on the couch. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Andros asked, setting a cup of tea in front of her before sitting down on the couch too.

"No, not really… though it would be much appreciated if Ciana would actually fall asleep when she's supposed to." Ashley sighed, shifting a little so she was now leaning against him.

Andros let out a short laugh and carefully let his own tea float to the table, shifting so he was sitting with his back against the armrest. Ashley made a sound of protest against his movement, but happily nuzzled back against him now he could comfortably support her weight and hold her at the same time.

"Where are Ray and Gwyn?" He muttered in her ear as he pulled her close in a tender embrace.

"Ray is staying the night at a friend's house… Mmm… Gwyn is staying over at your sister's – she said something about helping Chaitlin and Dakota with 'new found powers'." Ashley replied distantly, suppressing a yawn.

"So we finally have the whole house to ourselves for the night and you decide to be tired?" Andros joked.

Ashley pulled back a little and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you implying?"

Andros gave her a wink, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Drink your tea, it's getting cold." He murmured against her lips.

"You get it for me." Ashley mumbled as gave him a playful shove.

Without a word both glasses floated into the air, one coming to hover in front of Ashley, the other being grabbed out of the air by Andros.

"Thanks." Ashley replied gratefully, wrapping her hands around the hot glass and taking a careful sip. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

Andros chuckled and leaned a bit forward so his lips were next to her ear.

"I remember us celebrating New Years in our own way before I was captured." He whispered in a husky voice. "But between Aurora, Ray, Ciana and Gwyn, it seems we just never found the time." He added playfully.

A blush crept up Ashley's neck, though her mind was too hazy to really know why.

"I thought you had forgotten." Ashley murmured.

"How could I? It's what kept me going all those years. All the memories of you and Aurora, it kept me sane."

"Oh, Andros." Ashley sighed, tears springing into her eyes at the memory of those long lonely years.

"Don't be sad." Andros whispered in her ear. "I'm here now, am I? I've got you now. You, Aurora, Ray and Ciana. The four of you are all that matter."

"I love you." Ashley muttered with a loving sigh.

"Oh really?" Andros teased. "Why don't you show me?"

Ashley pulled out of his hold and set her glass back on the coffee table, shooting him a look that said more than a thousand words. His glass quickly made its way back to the coffee table, before Ashley claimed his lips, her kisses short and seductive, teasing him to no end.

With a low growl, Andros took Ashley back in his arms, in one swift motion getting to his feet with her cradled in his arms, his lips meeting hers hungrily. He slowly carried her upstairs, their tea completely forgotten, the liquid wobbling slightly with their abrupt departure to the Wonderful World of the Bed.

**Some time later **(you decide how long ;))

Ashley sighed and nuzzled closer into Andros's embrace, pillowing her head on his chest, keeping as much contact between their bodies.

"I love you." She muttered, placing a kiss on his bare chest.

"And I you." He replied, stroking her hair, tightening his arms around her for a moment.

"I can't wait for Ciana to grow up a little." Ashley murmured sleepily. "I don't want to miss this tradition any longer."

Andros laughed softly, kissing the top of her hair.

"Agreed." He grinned, holding her close. "But the problem of her getting older is her being able to get out of her own bed, walk around and open doors…" He trailed off, leaving the thought open to discussion.

Ashley giggled as she remembered some close call that came close to traumatizing young Aurora.

"Good thing we decide to put a lock on our door then."

"Yeah, good thing, we just have to remember to lock it."

Ashley laughed, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"Sleep." Andros told her gently. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"I would never have believed that if it wasn't for our baby girl sleeping in the next room." Ashley muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

Andros smiled, stroking her hair. He lay awake for hours after, just watching her sleep peacefully, yet still keeping a firm hold on him. It wasn't until the early morning sleep claimed him. It didn't matter, tomorrow was his day off and as long as there wasn't a call, Ashley would be working at home. The day completely to themselves (besides having to answer Ciana's cries) until Ray came home from school.

A/N: YAY! Thank Phantom for this chapter. She got me writing it, having me realise this would be the perfect chapter, so in effect: **This chapter is dedicated to Phantom Rogue, great friend, awesome writer and inspiration source… Oh what the heck… This is also for Jenny, best friend, beta-reader and fellow twisted mind you can find!** Hope you liked it. Review!


	9. Chapter 8

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Jenny**: For once you're the first to review and not Rosa. mouth drops open You certainly made the scrolly bar shrink. Anyway, how can I smell you're online when you normally aren't at that time during the week? Glad you're happy the chapter was dedicated to you._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's more of the story. This time it's Jenny who made me write even though I should be working on school things._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, it's going here and no we're not even, since I dedicated the chapter to you in return, but who's counting:P_

_**Ghostwriter**: I like school too, when I have the right classes._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Please to write, your story is great!_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 8**

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Ray's head shot up and looked at his parents.

"I'll get it." He told them brightly.

Carefully he lifted Ciana from his lap and held her tightly as he got up from his spot on the floor. He put his baby sister into her playpen before running to the door, hearing his parents chuckle at the way he slipped through the corners.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Dakota standing there.

"Hey Kota." Ray greeted his cousin, smiling brightly.

Dakota laughed at the boy and shook his head a little.

"Hey squirt, want to train? I've got that transokinesis thingy under control, but Gwyn says I need to practise in battle and since Kayla is too fascinated with Chaitlin's training…" He asked, trailing off, shrugging with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." Ray replied, his face lighting up even more.

He was the youngest of the team, if it would still be together, and he often felt left out a little. Everyone knew each other and Aurora was pulled in with their cousins so easily and he just felt like a complete stranger.

"Let's just tell your parents I'm kidnapping you, okay?" Dakota winked.

Ray laughed and motioned Dakota to come in for a minute.

"Hey Uncle Andros, Aunt Ashley. Is it okay if I kidnap Ray for a while?" Dakota greeted his aunt and uncle.

"What are you going to do to him?" Andros asked suspiciously, having seen Zhane's genes and personality shining through his offspring – whether the fact that Zhane spent much time carefully coaching his son just how to be a self-confident, platinum pretty boy was part of that, she didn't know.

"Oh, nothing much, just train a little." Dakota replied, looking over to the playpen when Ciana let out a wail. "Hey kiddo. You better keep Gwyn's promise of shocking my dad with that electricity of yours." He joked.

Andros grinned and shook his head at his nephew.

"Sure, just don't bring him back all black and blue or else." Andros mock threatened.

Dakota put his hand on his chest and made a shocked face.

"Me? Hurt Ray? You've got to be crazy." He grinned.

"I don't have to be." Andros replied playfully. "Your dad's crazy enough for all of us."

Dakota laughed and nodded.

"Come on, Ray. I'll teleport us."

**Two hours later**

Both boys were covered in sweat. Dakota had soon found using his powers was one thing, using them in battle was another, especially against Ray. The boy was small and young, but with a strength to rival his sister's.

Dakota panted after Ray's fist just passed right through him.

"You are good." He gasped, sidestepping another punch.

Ray grinned, directing a tornado kick to Dakota's head.

"That's what you get if you have to train with someone who's got six years on you." Ray replied.

When his feet hit the ground, he felt Dakota's foot connect to his back, knowing he made a mistake with landing the way he did. As he hit the ground his world turned black for a moment.

"Ray?" He heard Dakota's voice from somewhere far away after he made no motion of getting up and laughing it off. "If this is meant to be a joke, it isn't funny."

Ray could hear the silent fear creeping into Dakota's voice. Both knew Andros had only been joking, but if he got hurt, Andros was not going to be happy.

Light seemed to flow back into his world, but it surprised Ray. How could he see light while his eyes were closed? When he opened his eyes he found he was no longer in the NASADA base, lying on the sparing mats, all sweaty and worn out. In fact, he wasn't lying down anymore.

He was facing a window and he gasped when he recognized the view. He had seen if before when he looked out of the window of the room Aurora had been in after her accident. He was in Angel Grove Memorial, but a totally different wing.

Fear gripped his heart and he quickly spun around.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of his eyes. Sitting there were his parents, but so much younger… and so much happier. His mother sat in the hospital bed, a bunch of fluffy pillows supporting her back. His father was sitting next to her. Both were smiling brightly at the baby in his mother's arm, nursing with a content look on her face.

"What shall we name her?" Andros asked quietly.

"Aurora?" Ashley suggested softly. "She's the dawn to a new life for us."

"Aurora Aileana Hammond?" Andros suggested.

"Aileana?" Ashley asked surprised.

"It's Karovan." Andros admitted. "Means light."

"Aurora Aileana Hammond it is." Ashley smiled.

Ray's mouth fell open. His mother and Aurora had often told him about the time before him, but to actually see them, his parents, together and so happy. A tear ran down his cheek, wishing fervently that happiness would not be torn away from them like he knew would happen – and the light in his mom's eyes not die a little more with every year his dad had been gone.

"Ray?" A quiet voice asked.

Ray's eyes shot open and he looked straight in Dakota's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dakota asked worriedly. "You scared me there, bro."

"I-I…"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: pouts But… but… but shrinking scrolly bars are fun! It's finished… finally, you'll love it, I swear. It's got a scene in hardly anyone every did._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I wouldn't kill one of my favourite characters! That would be wrong. He didn't exactly see Aurora be born, but about an hour later or so._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, that's his power. You'll see why it comes in handy sometime._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's more. Don't worry, I'm full of ideas for the next few chapters. So I should be able to update very soon._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I really didn't plan it that way, it just happened. Yeah, I still remember those wedding dresses and I still got all the pictures. It was fun, very fun! Me miss summer too. pouts But it will be back soon, it has to be!_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked it._

_**The-power-of-love**: Hope you like this one too, I've got a little surprise for you planned in my last drabble of the Romance Challenge, but I'm not going to tell you. :P_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 9**

"She was _nursing_ Aurora?" Dakota asked in horrified disbelief.

"Yeah." Ray answered distantly, turning back to Gwyn. "Is there a power that makes you see the past?"

With a sigh Gwyn nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Yeah, postcognition. You and Kayla are the only ones not able to control those extra powers."

"She was **nursing** Aurora." Dakota repeated, looking at Ray blankly.

"Yeah." Ray replied absently. "Do those 'visions' mean anything?"

"Mostly they do, but I don't think this one did. Though sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Here." Chaitlin walked over, handing a mug of hot chocolate to him, making sure his hold was steady. "Feel any better?"

"Much." Ray smiled, taking a grateful sip.

"She was **_NURSING_** Aurora."

"That's three times, Kota." Ray sighed. "The answer doesn't change."

"Ray, nursing… baby feeding on their mother's **naked** breast?"

"I know what nursing is, Kota." Ray replied, sounding annoyed now.

"You saw your mom's breast naked!" Dakota exclaimed. "How can you act so… so… casual?"

Ray shrugged.

"She nurses Ciana everyday."

"Gross!" Dakota made a disgusted face at the thought, suddenly glad he was younger than Chaitlin.

Kayla, who had been silent so far, rolled off the couch and onto the floor shrieking with laugher. Chaitlin giggled and Gwyn coughed to hide her laughter.

They heard the front door open and close, but none of the girls even tried to control their laughs.

"What's going on?" Karone asked as she and Zhane entered the room.

"K-K-Kota… ca… ca… can't…" Kayla tried to explain.

"Kota is being a typical boy." Chaitlin giggled. "He's disgusted by the idea of a baby nursing."

"More liked watching your mom nurse a sibling." Ray grinned.

Zhane snorted and shook his head.

"You used to be nursed by your mom too, Kota." He grinned his usual Zhany-grin.

"Too much information." Dakota moaned.

"Don't worry, it'll stay with mental images." Zhane assured.

"Oh, I don't know." Karone teased. "Seeing Ashley with Ciana reminds me how long it's been since I've held a baby of my own."

Two identical smirks appeared on Chaitlin and Kayla's faces, their eyes glittering as they eyed their parents.

"Mom!" Dakota complained. "Health class."

"The only thing that's good for is to know not to barge into your parents' room, especially after just having been joined by a baby sister." Ray commented.

"You're beginning to sound just like your father." Zhane grinned.

Ray smiled brightly and drowned his drink.

"I should be going. Dad's taking mom out to dinner and I'm babysitting Ciana."

"I'm staying here for another while." Gwyn told him and Ray laughed, muttering something about house hopping.

"If he's taking Ashley out to dinner, then what about your food?" Karone asked with concern in her voice.

"I helped Aurora in the kitchen many times when mom had to work late, I can make myself dinner." Ray assured.

"Okay." Karone smiled, giving him a quick hug. "We'll see you soon, I guess."

"Always." Ray grinned, making his way to the front door.

"Don't set the house on fire!" Zhane called after him and Ray laughed.

"I won't!"

**Later that night**

Karone giggled softly as Zhane tickled her sides.

"Stop it." She gasped. "Kota will kill us if we wake him up."

"Kota can go take a hike up the mountain." Zhane whispered into her ear, his lips barely touching her skin, making her shiver. "Now what was that about you being broody?"

Karone gasped at the tone of his voice and giggled.

"Can we do that to them?"

"Our beloved siblings did." Zhane grinned, capturing her lips.

Karone grinned against his lips and replied by kissing him back, for a fleeing moment wondering what the others would say if it would actually happen, but found she didn't really care.

"I love you." She muttered when Zhane's lips started to wander away from her mouth.

In reply Zhane nibbled on her shoulder, creating a small love-bite. The last conscious thought on her mind told her to be glad Zhane placed it there and not close to her neck or she'd be in deep trouble the following morning when she needed to get dressed.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like it._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**Jenny**: I have no clue what you are talking about. What little unborn baby? They can actually sleep together and NOT have babies you know. That goes for both of them. Just because Karone got broody doesn't mean I'm making her have another baby. looks at Jenny pointedly_

_**Ghostwriter**: That's okay. School sucks._

_**Phantom Rogue**: What is it with you, Jenny and babies! Did you get her pregnant? Or the other way around? OR BOTH! But, yeah, Ashley will reach an age where she's too old to produce babies… only… then she can watch her grandbabies be produced with lots of strippey hair. And like I told Jenny. That they have been sleeping together doesn't mean they're pregnant! glares pointedly But… you can never have too many stippey babies! You didn't bore me… you amused me:P_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 10**

"Have fun!" Ray waved teasingly as his parents got into the brand new red sports car Andros had gotten from his boss.

"Don't burn the house down." Andros replied, grinning.

"That's what uncle Zhane said." Ray retorted, laughing, just before Andros closed the car door.

Ray watched his father ignite the engine and drive off with one last wave. With a sigh he closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. Ciana lay gurgling in her playpen, her hands reaching up as she tried to catch the rotating yellow stars and red moons of her mobile.

"Okay, listen up Tempest." He grinned, a fleeing image of an unhappy baby creating a thunderstorm crossing his mind. "I'm going to make myself some dinner, if you move an inch you'll go to bed without food, got it."

Ciana just giggled, grabbing at his pointing finger - but missing since it was just a little too high. Ray smiled and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before going into the kitchen.

"Let's see what mom left me." He muttered, opening the refrigerator.

A bright smile appeared on his face when he spotted his favourite pizza sitting docile in the front, just waiting to be heated.

"Mom, you are the best." He grinned, pulling out the pizza setting it down on the kitchen top before lighting the oven so it could preheat.

He went back into the living room and looked around for something to do until his pizza needed attention again. Spotting nothing he walked over to his sister's playpen again. With a grin he pulled out a folded blanket from beneath it and spread it out on the ground. Once done he picked Ciana up and laid her down on her belly on the blanket, then he picked up some toys and put them down around her. By that time Ciana had rolled over on her back and Ray had to laugh.

"You're a lazy baby, you know that." He told her, causing Ciana to laugh.

"Okay, I have to put my pizza in the oven, I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere." Ray grinned.

In the kitchen Ray put his pizza in the oven and set the alarm on 20 minutes. Back in the living room he set down next to Ciana and picked up one of her _many_ stuffed animals. As he held it above her head, Ciana's chubby little arms rose into the air again, grabbing for it and Ray laughed, lowering it until Ciana could grab it. She did and quickly hugged it close to her, her eyes daring him to take it from her.

"I don't care what they all say, you're more like dad than your looks give away."

Chan residence 

"Abby." Cassie called upstairs. "Dinner's ready."

Silently Abigail came downstairs, a blank, forlorn expression on her face. Cassie sighed and caught her daughter in a hug.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." She whispered.

Abigail didn't reply but hugged her mother tightly, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Reluctantly Cassie pushed her daughter into the dining room, not missing the glares her sons sent at Abigail.

Saryn sighed, repressing the anger building up inside of him. He knew he'd have to keep out of this, it was the problem of the rangers, but he couldn't help the anger. Why was it so hard for his sons to admit that maybe their sister was right and they were wrong? Just that they had Eshla and Reese were on their side, but Dymphna and Murtagh agreed with her.

One look at his wife and her eyes told him the same story.

**Valerte residence**

"I don't want water." Murtagh complained grumpily. "I want Sprite."

"Sprite isn't a drink to go with dinner." Carlos told him sternly.

"I don't care." Murtagh huffed, glaring at his glass of water.

"Mur, get a grip, it's not like it's anything new." Dymphna teased and Murtagh glared at her before returning his glare at his glass.

"Staring at it won't change it." Aura laughed teasingly at her son.

Murtagh didn't reply but kept glaring at it. His eyes widened when suddenly small bubbles started to form in the glass, and soon it was fizzing happily as little bubbles popped and formed.

"Okay, what did you do?" Dymphna demanded, staring at the glass in shock.

"I don't know." Murtagh admitted, a bit taken aback, tentatively reaching out and tasting the liquid. "It's turned into Sprite!"

"No way." Dymphna protested, pulling the glass from her younger brother and took a sip. "Mur… you're right."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**Mz. Daydream**: They're still there, don't worry… just not important to the story at the moment. They'll be a team before the end of this part._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. I can't wait for your next update. Until then; here's mine._

_**Jenny**: I'm still amazed about how loyal I am to my Zodiac Rangers and how the chapters keep turning out alright. Normally I would have lost all creativity by now and chapters would be, well… sucky._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you like._

_**Phantom Rogue**: laughs Me want to do it too, but we can't. pouts Oh, there's more… Wait, I already discussed the rest with you… how you've been able to figure out everyone's names and family._

_**Juzblue**: The moment you have them, let me know, I wanna share!_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 11**

"So me and my dad went fishing this weekend. Our new cabin by the lake is the AWESOMEST. I've got the biggest room." Daren was bragging (again), making sure Ray would hear. "This weekend he's taking me to Disney-land – my dad's the best!"

Ray rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It was hard, having Daren recite all the things he got to do with his father. Ray's thoughts wondered to his own father. Ever since he had gotten back he'd been spending a lot of time with his mother and Aurora, but Ray always seemed like an afterthought.

The bell rang and Ray quickly dumped his stuff in his bag and fled out of the classroom.

"Oh, little Ray can't take listening to how much fun others have with their fathers?" Daren's voice hissed into his ear as the larger boy walked alongside him, blocking his path.

"Leave me alone, Daren." Ray hissed back, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Why should I? It's not my fault your dad left you all, bet he didn't come back for you." Daren sneered meanly.

Tears shot into Ray's eyes and he quickly looked around for some kind of way out. He blinked and looked again. Sure enough Andros was standing there waiting for him.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, running over to him.

Andros laughed and lifted Ray up in his arms, spinning him around. Ray laughed and held him close for a moment, before pulling back.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked. "Home's not that far."

"Your mom had to take Ciana for her check up and I have to go to NASADA for a bit, so I thought, why not see if you wanted to come along." Andros grinned.

"Sure." Ray replied, shooting a quick look over at Daren, making sure he had heard it.

Daren might get to spend a lot of time with his father going fishing and all, but now Ray got to do stuff that was, in his class, considered way cooler. Daren was glaring at him and Ray had to grin, especially when he noticed his father's new car waiting by the curb.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Andros demanded, laughing. "Get in."

When he reached for his seatbelt, he could see the jealous looks his classmates were shooting him. It could hardly get much better than this, especially when they heard where he had gone tomorrow.

**About two hours later**

Ray looked in awe as he fallowed Andros into the control room. He had been at NASADA, but never here. Nobody dared to protest about Ray's presence, his own ranger status allowed him to enter every single room in NASADA and Andros knew this all too well. He had lost count of the many times he barged into rooms merely because he could and he was looking for someone.

"Ah, Andros, I've been expecting you. Oh and you brought your son." Commander Norquist greeted.

Ray muttered something beneath his breath about having a name and Andros inwardly smiled.

"Yeah, what was so urgent anyway?"

"Well, there's a conference on KO-35 in about two months, but our ambassador fell ill and will still be recovering." Norquist explained.

"You want me to take his place." Andros guessed with a barely audible sigh.

"Only if you want to." Norquist replied quickly. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I'll discus it with Ashley, but I'm sure she'll agree it's the perfect excuse to visit KO-35 again… Taken, of course, I'm allowed to take my family." He added, throwing in his own requirements.

The relieve on Norquist's face was enough of an answer.

"Of course you are. We wouldn't want to separate you from your family so soon after being reunited with them again."

"Good." Andros replied courtly. "I'll discus it with Ashley and give you the answer tomorrow. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Sorry to make you come all the way here just for that, but asking over the phone wasn't a real option."

"That's okay, really." Andros assured before saying his goodbyes.

Once outside again he turned to Ray. The boy looked up at him with glittering eyes.

"We're going to KO-35, aren't we?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Your mom and I have been considering a small vacation to KO-35 for a while now." Andros admitted and Ray jumped into the air.

"Yay!" Ray exclaimed. "My classmates will be so jealous, they never get off planet."

Andros laughed and ruffled Ray's hair.

"I'll teach you how to ride a hoverboard once we're there." He promised.

"Really?" Ray asked in awe. "Wait… What's a hoverboard?" he frowned, the unfamiliar name causing slight unease in him.

"Practically the same as a skateboard… only this one really flies." Andros explained.

Ray's eyes light up and he hugged Andros.

"You are the best." He muttered into Andros's shirt.

Andros wrapped his arms around Ray and held the boy tightly for a moment.

"We should go home or we'll be late for dinner." Andros muttered to Ray, placing a quick kiss on the boy's hair. "Your mom will be furious if we let it get cold."

Ray laughed and nodded, obviously he had been wrong about his dad. He just wasn't used to having a son yet, they were only now getting to know each other and he couldn't wish for more. It would just take some time.

A/N: Hope you liked it. It took me a while, but I finally decided to dedicate the chapter to Ray and Andros getting to spend some quality time together. Not really what I had planned, but much better. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, poor, poor Ray, but Andros is there to cheer him up. I love KO-35! And flying things… Do you think my laptop can fly?_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Andros is the best!_

_**Arwennicole**: Oh! I can't wait for that chapter! Hope you'll put it up soon. I've got a lot of chapters right now waiting to be put up and still two at my beta-reader for beta-ing._

_**Jenny**: I can write sucky chapters! You just never get to read them. laughs evilly Already ranted about that 'open house' of yours in your review… Hope you enjoyed it._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked it. And I agree, it turned out perfectly, even better than the original plan._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you loved it. (happy now?)_

_**Juzblue**: Neither do I… Life's not fair!_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Collin." Aurora greeted.

As she got up from the stone steps to her dorm, she looked around.

"I thought some of your friends were coming too." She commented as Collin opened the door to his passenger seat.

"Yeah, but they bailed so it's just you and me." Collin smiled.

"Okay…" Aurora replied, raising her eyebrow, but she got in anyway, though a little hesitantly.

Collin started the engine and drove off. The whole way to the cinema, he talked about his sports club and how he was the best of his team, but his coach not seeing that.

Aurora started to wonder why she had ever agreed to this in the first place. At the cinema he never even asked her about the movie, but just bought two tickets to the most gruesome horror movie that they played.

"I hope you don't mind the movie." Collin told her with a strange gleam in his eyes. "You can hold my hand if you get scared."

Aurora watched him enter with an open mouth. He thought **she** would get scared? If only he knew she and her cousins had snuck Ray and Gwyn into the same one the weekend before.

It was one of the oldest and cheapest dating tricks in the book. Aurora had heard enough stories from her mother to recognize it for what it was and she followed Collin with mixed feelings.

The feeling of dread only intensified when Collin went to sit in the back of the theatre. She joined him reluctantly and decided just to sit back and enjoy the movie; looking for little details she missed last time.

The theatre finally darkened and Collin's mouth stopped moving. Within minutes Aurora felt Collin's arm lying on the top of her backrest, lightly wrapping around her.

Aurora stiffened a little, ignoring it and keeping her eyes fixed on the movie. It seemed to be twice as long as last time, but it might just be Collin's undeniable presence practically demanding her attention, always making sure she knew he was sitting next to her.

She was happy when the movie was finally over and she could get out of the theatre's oppressing atmosphere and into the cool night air.

"Can you bring me back to my dorm?" Aurora asked, turning to Collin. "I still got some things to pack before I go back to Crystal Springs for the weekend."

"Hop in." Collin smirked.

Aurora didn't like the look in his eyes at all, but she ignored it and got in anyway. Collin got in too, started the engine and drove off. Belatedly Aurora realised they weren't going to the university at all, but the complete opposite direction.

"Um… Collin, my dorm is the other way." Aurora noted gently.

"I know, but I wanted to show you something." Collin replied. "Just sit back, relax and let me handle things."

His words only served to put Aurora more on the edge, but she didn't reply and stared out of the window. Soon she found herself on the top of a hill looking out over Angel Grove. It would have been a beautiful and breathtaking view, if it hadn't been for the other cars parked there, seemingly unoccupied, but she knew better.

"Collin? _What_ are we doing here?" Aurora demanded, her voice increasing in volume.

"Forget about that Mack guy, there are so many better fish in the sea." Collin muttered, ignoring her last comment, and before Aurora knew it, his lips were on her.

It took her a few moments to take in what was happening and by then, Collin's hands were making their way under her shirt. Not caring about him being a civilian, she pushed him off her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the air as she slapped him without holding back.

"Jerk." She hissed, scrambling out the car she slammed the door shut.

In anger she forgot all care and closed her eyes, seeing the red and yellow light surround her even through her closed eyelids. In blind rage and with tears gathering in her eyes she entered the building she ended up in front of, not even paying attention to where her feet carried her.

She stopped in front of a door and calmed down a little and carefully entered the darkening room. The tears started to roll down from her eyes as she sat down and took the hand of the person in the only bed in the room.

"Oh Mack, I'm so sorry. I should have seen it coming." She muttered, letting the tears fall freely.

**Hours later**

Aurora woke up in shock and looked around. Outside it was dark and the clock on the wall told her it was 3.30 the next morning. She stood up and looked at Mack, soothing some hairs out of his face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I've got to get home, my parents will be worried, but I'll be back on Monday, I promise." She whispered before leaving the room and hospital.

Outside she decided to leave her car and all her stuff and pick it up tomorrow, maybe take Ray or Chaitlin with her. Right now all she wanted to do was go home, crawl into her bed and just forget about the horrible evening she just had.

For a second time that night she let the teleport light surround her and moments later she found herself in front of her home. She was glad to have the keys to her dorm on the same ring as the keys to her house so that she had them with her at all times.

Thrusting the key into the lock, she carefully opened it and crept in. A tear rolled down her eyes when she noticed both her parents fast asleep on the couch, her mother wrapped up in her father's protective embrace. Deciding to take pity on them for worrying them so much, she walked over and woke them up.

"Where have you been?" Ashley muttered sleepily when she realised who was standing in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aurora muttered. "All I want is to get into bed and not get out for the rest of the weekend.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Andros promised her, not at all sounding angry.

Aurora nodded thankfully and kissed them both goodnight, before walking to her room on the attic and crashing on her bed without even changing. The moment her head hit her pillow she drifted of in an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter leaves me an opening to a chapter that wasn't really planned, so the chapter 13 I had ready will just have to wait and be chapter 14. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, me hate Collin too, but I need him. cries Just like I needed Derek. cries even harder The rest of your babbling review I replied to in your review and over aim… :P_

_**Arwennicole**: I know this isn't fair to her. I still don't know when I'm waking up Mack… I've got some idea, but it all depends on this one chapter and what time it is by then._

_**Mz. Daydream**: winks_

_**Ghostwriter**: Well, maybe not exactly kill him… We've got others to make his life really uncomfortable now. All Andros and Ashley got to do, is sit back, relax and enjoy the show._

_**Jenny**: Well! What did you think! pouts You didn't review! Why your name is in here? Because I wanted to. I got the next week off from school, so you better make sure you're on. :P_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 13**

"Aurora." A gentle voice urged. "Come on, wake up darling."

Aurora sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at her mother's concerned face. She turned around with a groan and pulled her pillow over her head; suddenly realising she was laying on her covers instead of under them.

"Come on, sweetie, it's almost 1 p.m." Ashley tried again.

"I don't wanna get up." Aurora muttered in reply.

"Talking about it helps a lot you know. Your father and I were really worried about you. I'm not saying you have to tell us everything, but it would be nice to know where you were and why you were so late without telling us."

"Fine." Aurora sighed and sat up. "But I still don't want to tell."

"Why don't you go take a shower and we'll talk about it while you have something to eat?" Ashley suggested, though her tone left no room for argument.

Aurora nodded wordlessly and got to her feet, pulling her most worn, but comfortable clothes out of her closet and leaving the room without a word. Ashley watched her go and sat there for a few moments before going downstairs to make Aurora something to eat.

An hour later Aurora entered the kitchen, her hair wet and hanging down past her shoulders. Her clothes hang baggily around her, completely hiding her figure. She hadn't worn these clothes since she started dating Mack. Her mother must have noticed, but didn't say a thing. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea.

Obviously she had interrupted a conversation, but she didn't care at the moment. The smells of pancakes filled the air and her nostrils and she walked over to her mother and the stove, seeing the pile of pancakes waiting for her.

"Thanks." She muttered softly, giving Ashley a quick kiss before taking the plate and sitting down at the head of the kitchen table, drawing her legs up and under her, she started poking her food with a fork.

"Tea?" Andros asked gently and Aurora shot him a grateful smile, nodding.

Andros got up to pour two mugs of tea. He must have asked Ashley telepathically.

"Where's Ray?" She asked as she took the mug from her father.

"Out with some friends, Gwyn's still helping Chaitlin and Ciana is taking her nap." Ashley replied lengthily.

Aurora giggled a little at the overly complete answer to her question. It was obvious her mother knew her too well. She watched Ashley finish baking the pancakes, offering Andros the second plate. Aurora shot him a questing look and Andros just shrugged in reply.

"Now what happened last night?" Ashley asked gently.

Aurora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The shower and clean clothes did wonders to her mood and she found herself willing to spill the whole story. Inwardly she smiled and decided that her mom really did know her all too well.

Softly she started telling what had happened, meanwhile wolfing down her pancakes. Her parents listened silently to her story, never once interrupting her. When she finished, Ashley sighed and stood up, wrapping her arms around Aurora.

"It's okay, it's not the first time it happened to a girl and it won't be the last time." Ashley assured.

"You're not mad?" Aurora muttered in a small voice, suddenly scared of her parent's wrath.

"You're not the only one it happened to, Rora." Ashley muttered. "I spend the whole night wandering the streets and my parents didn't get mad either. At least… the anger disappeared after they heard me out."

"That would be a first time." Aurora murmured, but Ashley had heard her.

"Before I stared dating your father I used to have a very open relationship with your grandparents. It was only after that they started listening to me less and less."

"Sorry." Aurora whispered, embarrassed to being heard.

"That's okay, sweetheart." Ashley assured her. "I'd rather be here than with them and I've never even once regretted my choice of you and your father."

"I'm sorry for worrying you two so much." Aurora said, looking at them both.

"Don't worry about it so much, Angel." Andros told her. "It's forgiven and forgotten… Now, how would you like it to visit KO-35 again?"

A/N: Yay! Once I'm started there's no stopping me! Fear Miss. Speedwriter! Hope you liked her work. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 14

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I practically already babbled about your whole review in your review… again. I think I've found a way to get rid of Collin… but I'm not going to tell._

_**Jenny**: That's okay, I know you love my chapters and that's why I put you in anyway. Whatever you babbled about your excuse… I forgot. Most chapters you get to read before everyone else, don't worry about that. Only a select few are read by Rosa and Bea before they are put up._

_**Necroblade**: No problem, I was wondering what happened to you and after I send that pm I remembered uni. Glad you liked the story so far._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one and update soon. You're one of the few writers that writes besides A/A fics and I still read them. :P_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 14**

_A young man rounded the corner of the house, ending up in its backyard. On his hand was a young girl about 3 years old, but she quickly tore her hand loose. A second later a young women joined them with another girl on her hip about a year younger._

"_Ray!" A girl exclaimed, launching herself in the man's arms._

"_Hey Tempest." Ray replied, lifting the girl up and spinning her around._

_After he set her back down on the ground, he walked over to Andros and Ashley._

"_Hey mom, dad." He greeted, placing a kiss on Ashley's cheek and giving Andros a quick hug._

"_Hey cheesecake." He grinned, ruffling the hair of the girl standing next to Andros._

"_I'm not a cheesecake." The girl protested, batting Ray's hand away with a huff._

"_You just keep telling yourself that." Ray told her, turning to the last people he had to greet, only to find them surrounding his family._

"_Nice, Rora, are my daughters suddenly more interesting than me?"_

"_Always." His older sister told him, smiling while giving him a hug. "Long time no seen."_

"_So many birthday's we visit and you still dare to say that?" Ray asked in mock outrage._

"_Compared to living in the same house as you, yeah, I dare to say that." Aurora laughed._

_Ray did the same as a girl about 10 years old wrapped her arms around his waist. Ray wrapped his arms around her._

"_Hey sweetpea." He whispered, hugging the girl tight. "Being good to your mom and dad?"_

_The girl nodded, soon being joined in her hug by two boys, one about her age the other some years younger. Ray laughed, gathering the two boys into his hug._

"_When will you come visit again, uncle Ray?" The youngest of the boys asked. "My room just got redecorated - you've got to see it!"_

"_Soon." Ray promised, laughing._

"_If you're finished over there, first load is about to be ready soon." Andros called from over at the barbeque. "You might want to sit down."_

"_Coming." Aurora laughed._

"_Come on guys, leave your uncle alone." Mack ginned, ushering the three two the picnic tables that had been set up on the lawn._

_The three ran over to them and set down, the two other older girls joined them, messing about a bit. Ray walked over to his wife and took the girl from her, taking the other's hand again. His wife laughed and shook her head before joining Mack and Aurora at the second table._

_Soon everyone was sitting, except Andros, keeping his eye on the barbeque. After finishing their first plate, Aurora shot Mack a look and cleared her throat, effectively catching everyone's attention._

"_Um, I have something to tell you all, or rather, me and Mack do. We've known for a while already, but thought this would be the perfect time to tell you all at once." Aurora smiled, her hand catching Mack's under the table. "I'm…"_

Kayla shot up in bed, looking around wildly. The light falling through the split in her curtains told her it was very early morning. The morning air coming from the slightly open window was cold to her face. Looking at her digital alarm clock, 5:30, she reluctantly pushed her comforter away and slipped out of bed. Silently she thanked her parents for getting carpet on her floor instead of something cold.

Quickly, she slipped on a dressing gown and wrapped it around herself tightly before silently slipping out of her room and creeping downstairs. In the kitchen she put up some water for tea, before going into the living room. Standing in front of the front window, she looked outside and sighed.

What had premonition meant? Was that what the future held? She had recognized Aurora, Ray and even Ciana, but who was the fourth girl? Compared to Ciana she seemed to old to be Aurora's daughter, or Aurora should be pregnant right now, and that seemed impossible with Mack still in coma and all.

A soft click from the kitchen told her that her water had boiled. She tore her eyes away from the darkened street and re-entered the kitchen, making herself some tea.

When she got back into the living room, she spotted her open notebook on the coffee table from when she had been trying to do her homework the night before. Being hit by a sudden idea, she put her tea down next to it and dropped down to the floor, picking up her pen she found herself an empty page and started writing down her dream, taking a mental note to get herself a diary to keep in her nightstand so she could record all the dreams she would have from now on.

Halfway through, she looked up startled when the comm panel chimed. With a sigh she got up and answered it, knowing her dad would kill her if she ignored it, you could never know who it was, or what they wanted. She was pleasantly surprised to see her grandfather's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He smiled apologetically. "I forgot the time difference."

"That's okay, I was awake already and it's happened before; that's why the only comm panel around is in the living room." Kayla grinned. "Do I need to wake Mom?"

"No sweetheart, that won't be necessary. I just called to tell you that your grandmother and I decided to take a small break from all those trade talks and will be visiting soon."

Kayla's face brightened considerably.

"Really?"

"Would I lie?" Her grandfather laughed. "Anyway, I still haven't seen my son since he returned from the dead or that new granddaughter I've been told about."

Now it was Kayla's turn to laugh.

"You'll love her, I'm sure. She is adorable." She beamed.

"I'm sure, but if we want to come, we've got to get packing. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Kayla exclaimed happily. "Until then, I'll let Mom and Uncle Andros know you're coming."

"Thank you, sweetheart and tell the others I say hi."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15

_Summary__: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: I explained that cliffy to you already. Cheesecake is funny! Had to give the kids some nickname. They'll still go to KO-35, promise. _

**_Arwennicole_**_: I definitely loved that chapter, that's for sure. Here's your happy family reunion. _

**_Juzblue_**_: Stripey haired kids will rule the universe someday. _

**_Jenny_**_: I wasn't on at that moment either. Why Kayla had that premonition? I'm sure there's a reason in there somewhere… I'll go look for it and let you know when I find it. _

**_Necroblade_**_: Actually… you might not be… Happy endings are taking over my brains. Glad you liked it. _

**_Ghostwriter_**_: Glad you liked. _

**_Mz. Daydream_**_: Nope, definitely not and since I don't have school… I'll be able to write a whole lot more. grins Kisses always help to wake sleeping beauties up. Glad you still liked it. _

**As The ** **Battle**** Rages **

**Chapter 15 **

****

" Andros!" A voice cried, ecstatic with joy.

"Mom… dad…" Andros whispered, looking ready to lunge into his parent's outstretched arms – which he ended up doing.

"You don't know how great it is to see you again." His father choked, tears falling freely.

"Actually, I think I do." The native Kerovan answered, voice laden with emotion. "Now how about we head home so you can meet Ciana?" Andros suggested, releasing his parents and taking their bags.

"You really don't-" His mother started to protest.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about it." Andros laughed, leading the way to Ashley's car.

As he put the bags in the back, his parents got in and soon they were on their way from the spaceport to his house. His parents would be staying at Zhane and Karone's, but they had decided to meet at his house so Ciana could be put to bed when she was tired without breaking up the reunion. And of course imagine Aurora's surprise when she came home and found her grandparents there.

Andros watched the smiles form on his parents' faces when his home came into view. When he pulled up onto the driveway and killed the engine, the front door opened. His parents barely got the time to get out, before Ray was hanging around his grandfather's neck.

It didn't take long for Chaitlin, Dakota and Kayla to follow Ray's example and attack their grandparents.

"Attack of the Zodiacs." Andros muttered, laughing. "You couldn't wait until they got inside, could you?"

"Of course not." Ray grinned. "Inside they'll be cooing all over my darling sister."

"But of course." His grandfather joked. "Grandbabies are there to be cooed over."

Andros laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, let them get inside." He grinned, herding the four back inside, closely fallowed by his parents. "Don't worry about your bags, Zhane'll carry them in."

"Hey, I never said I would!" Zhane protested, coming out of the living room to greet his parents-in-law as Andros closed the door behind them all.

"Ceyler, Evina, it's good to see you two again." Zhane greeted, hugging them both.

Andros walked past them into the living room. Ashley just came out the kitchen, carrying Ciana and a bottle.

"Oh, you're back already?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, and you're not nursing her?" Andros retorted, sticking the question in there, surprised.

"Something about Dakota and a nursing allergy diagnosed by Chaitlin." Ashley replied.

Andros laughed and held out his hands.

"I'll feed her, you go greet them." He offered, being rewarded by Ashley's grateful expression. "That goes for you too, Karone, the food won't burn for the three seconds you take welcoming your parents."

Karone's joyous laughter came from the kitchen and soon the owner appeared.

"If it does…" She threatened, walking past him and followed Ashley into the hall to greet her parents.

Andros just smiled and sat down on the couch, cradling Ciana carefully in one arm, before placing the bottle at her lips. Immediately Ciana started sucking on it contently, her hands forming fists, she drew up just below it. Andros watched her, still slightly amazed and listened to the commotion in the hall settle down and footsteps entered the room.

"Oh, she's adorable." Evina exclaimed, quickly walked over to have a closer look. "You'd better hand her over when she's finished with that bottle."

Andros laughed and held Ciana a little closer. Everyone settled in while Ashley and Karone headed back to the kitchen to make sure the food really wouldn't burn (you could never trust Andros with these sort of things, of course).

Suddenly Andros felt an extra pair of eyes on him and he looked up. A smile formed on his lips when he spotted Gwyn standing in the door, leaving against the side with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Mom, dad, I don't think we've mentioned we are having a guest from the future." He smiled. "Meet Ciana, or Gwyn as we call her so we won't get confused."

His parents looked at Gwyn surprised, but smiled.

"Well, it's nice to know our latest granddaughter will turn out just as beautiful as her sister." Ceyler grinned and Gwyn laughed, letting the friendly atmosphere pull her in.

She couldn't wait to see how Aurora would react to her grandparents being here when she came home in a few hours.

A/N: Again a chapter that demands a follow up and moving a chapter up a day. Hope you liked it. Review.


	17. Chapter 16

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, write more! I'm more than happy to help. :P Kota's not allergic to Ashley nursing, just to anyone nursing._

_**Arwennicole**: wipes away a tear Oh well, just as long those stripey kids get there, I'm happy. :D Glad you liked Andros feeding Ciana, a small father and daughter moment in the big happy family reunion. :D_

_**Juzblue**: I hope so too, if not, they will rule my fanfiction universe anyway._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Poor you. hugs Blow up school._

_**Necroblade**: Yeah, well it's a tight and loving family, anyone is welcome to join it. :D and yes, me and happy endings, big shock ain't it?_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, follow up chapters. Couldn't squeeze Aurora into the other after all. Can I join you in that little world? Normal life is a must for rangers, or their brains would explode. Can I shoot that homework for you?_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 16**

Something seemed off to Aurora as she turned her key in the lock. It didn't seem bad, but it was… different. She carefully pushed the door open and entered the house.

It seemed too quiet for a house where an eleven-year-old boy and a baby lived… this only added to her uncomfortable feeling. She crept further into the house, her steps nearly inaudible.

Without a sound she put down her bag on the ground, her senses on full alert. When she peeked into the living room, she relaxed and smiled as she stepped in.

"You scared me half to death." She accused.

"Payback time." Andros grinned.

Aurora shrugged before launching herself into Ceyler's arms.

"Gramps." She muttered, hugging him close.

"Hey sweetpea." Ceyler laughed.

Aurora smiled and let herself slip onto the couch between her grandparents, slipping an arm around Evina's shoulders and leaning against her.

"I'd hug you, gran, but I don't want to squash my sister." She declared in a mock whisper.

At the mentioning of the word 'sister', Ciana started gurgling happily and reached up, before yawning.

"I think it's past someone's bed time." Ashley commented.

"I'll put her to bed." Aurora offered quickly, jumping up. "I need to get my bags upstairs anyway."

Evina shot her a sceptical look, before looking at Ashley questioningly. When Ashley nodded, she reluctantly handed Ciana over to Aurora. The baby girl immediately reached up and caught a lock of Aurora's hair.

"Silly." Aurora laughed, expertly balancing Ciana on one hand, using the other to free her hair while she walked out of the room.

"Are you sure that will go okay?" Ceyler questioned, watching the door Aurora just disappeared through.

"She's done more complicated things than carrying bags while holding Ciana." Andros laughed. "Don't worry so much."

"As long as she doesn't fight while holding Ciana, she'll be just fine." Ashley assured, seeing the still sceptical looks of her parents-in-law.

Fifteen minutes later Aurora reappeared empty-handed. Her jeans, shirt and vest having been traded for sweatpants and a comfortable sweater and her hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Got any leftovers?" She asked, looking at Ashley. "I didn't have much time to eat before I left and I'm starving."

"And you only just now noticed." Ashley laughed.

"Well, no, I only just remembered since there's no noise to drown out the rumbling of my stomach in my room." Aurora retorted.

"I'll warm something for you." Ashley smiled, getting up from her comfortable spot leaning against Andros. "You just sit and entertain."

**A far away planet**

"Well isn't that just so sweet?" Blaecleah sneered at the shimmering pool of water in front of him.

The liquid showed the image of Aurora laughing with her family, completely happy and forgetting about all her problems for the moment.

"I don't know, boss. It looks kinda appealing." A monster said, peering over Blaecleah's shoulder.

"My, what big words, Klunz." Blaecleah drawled sarcastically. "Why don't you go play with your dollies and play set?" Turning away, he added in a growl, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related to that idiot nephew of Divatox."

Klunz shrugged and left.

"I need to find a way to mess up Cancer's life and fast before things start working out for her and the Zodiac team pulls back together." Blaecleah muttered. "Darach!"

"You called master?" A young boy asked, running into the room.

He was shivering head to toe for being summoned by Blaecleah.

"Yes, I want you to get me Suileabhan and Dubhan. I've got a plan and I need their skills."

"Yes my Lord, whatever you wish." Darach quivered and quickly left to find the two, glad to be away from Blaecleah again.

"Laugh while you can, Cancer, because soon there won't be anything to laugh about. You might not know it yet, but I know the deepest and darkest fears of your team, including your own. Let's see who's laughing last once you're all finding them coming true." Blaecleah muttered to the liquid and laughed evilly.

**Back in Crystal Springs**

"Kagan! Bro, what's wrong with you?" Anlon demanded, looking at the pale complexion of his brother's face.

"Kagan?" Megan asked softly.

The terror in Kagan's eyes was clear and it scared her.

"MOM! DAD!" Anlon yelled suddenly, ignoring Megan as he had been for the past few weeks.

Cassie and Saryn stormed into the room and immediately noticed something was very wrong.

"Kagan?" Saryn asked carefully, kneeling in front of his youngest son. "Tell me what's going on. What happened?"

"Blaecleah." Kagan muttered softly, staring deep into his father's eyes. "He's planning something horrible."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Arwennicole**: Ow! Me love it, going to review, didn't have internet when I read it yesterday… Don't ask me how I can do that… too sleepy to explain, might do it in that review._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Um… torturing them… kinda… No, I don't get it… maybe if you would get that chapter done and update, my brain would start working._

_**Juzblue**: Always._

_**Necroblade**: You'll just have to wait like all… um most of the others._

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked._

_**JENNY!**: Yay! Stupid aim! It froze! Didn't tell me you were on! Didn't show me you were talking to me! Will you babble now?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: I'm on! You're not! No pm of you getting sleepy and going! cries I'll be on tomorrow! Promise! Have to catch demon before he goes to his work… it's his birthday and I need to dump a present. winks_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 17**

That Sunday was exceptionally beautiful and the air was warm enough to enjoy sitting in the garden. Kayla watched from a small distance.

Aurora and Chaitlin sat on a blanket that had been spread out on the grass, cooing over Ciana. Gwyn and Dakota were mock fighting each other, throwing slow punches and Dakota turning intangible every once in a while. Ray was sitting on the grass in front of their grandparents, content in just listening as they talked with his parents, aunt and uncle in a sort of heart-to-heart family reunion.

The happy family scene reminded her of her dream. With a quick glance at Ciana, she took the decision and a deep breath, walking over to Ray and the adults.

"Um… Aunt Ashley." She mumbled, a little embarrassed as she watched seven gazes turn towards her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" Ashley asked, noticing Kayla's expression.

"Not really… I just had another dream…"

The sounds behind her stopped and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't bad, was it?" She heard Dakota mutter behind herm his hand clenching protectively.

She quickly shook her head and looked down.

"It was happy." She contradicted softly, looking at Ashley for a moment. "You were having a barbeque. Aurora was there with Mack and… I think… three kids." She hesitated on those words, but continued with her story of the future. "Ray was there too, I'm sure the two children and the girl that were with him were his family… and… and Ciana was there too, Ray still called her Tempest."

"Sounds happy enough." Chaitlin grinned. "So what's bothering you?"

"Well." Kayla started, hesitating a little. "There was another kid… not that much younger than Ciana it looked like… Unless Aurora is pregnant right now, which I highly doubt, I don't know where the kid came from, besides…"

Kayla's eyes wondered back to Ashley and a mysterious smile formed on her aunt's face. She watched Ashley shook a quick look at Andros before looking back at Kayla.

"We haven't known for that long yet." Ashley confessed softly. "It wasn't even planned."

With a shriek Aurora threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I wasn't planned either." She reminded them happily.

"You didn't think I would have forgotten, would you?" Ashley laughed and hugged her daughter in return.

Dakota groaned quietly and Ray laughed at him, receiving a glare. When Aurora finally released Ashley, Evina got up and hugged Ashley.

"Another grandbaby." She smiled. "Congratulations, you two deserve some happiness."

"So you don't mind having yet another grandchild?" Ashley asked tentatively.

"Of course not." Ceyler laughed. "That only means we've got more kids to spoil and anyway seven grandchildren isn't all that much."

With all attention fixed on Ashley, nobody noticed the quick look between Zhane and Karone.

"Actually…" She cut in. "Eight grandchildren."

All eyes shot at Zhane and Karone.

"No!" Dakota yelled in dismay. "You are not really doing this to me! Tell me you're joking; please tell me it's a joke."

"Sorry, Kota, not this time." Zhane grinned.

Chaitlin and Kayla looked at each other and smiled, taking each other's hands they started dancing around on the grass.

"We're getting a sister, we're getting a brother." They chanted, alternating genders as everyone laughed at Dakota who seemed to be praying to some god who wasn't listening to him.

"What's so bad about having another sibling?" Aurora asked, looking confused.

"I'll tell you later." Ray laughed, grinning wider when he noticed Dakota's face and added. "It involves Health Class somewhere."

Aurora started laughing too and shrugged.

"You'll get used to it." She comforted Dakota, swinging her arm around his shoulders.

"That doesn't help the mental images…" Dakota muttered softly, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Be glad it's only mental images." Aurora grinned. "A friend of mine…"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Dakota exclaimed, cutting her off. "Great, now that's in my head too. Thank you."

"No thanks needed." Aurora smirked.

She looked around at her happy family and had to wonder if life could get much better than this. Just then, her cell phone rang…

A/N: CLIFFY! It's been too long since I've had this little friend of mine on a visit. Hope you don't mind him stopping by and enjoyed the chapter. Tell me if you did or not… so in other words: REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, they're both pregers… I couldn't help myself. Ashley's was planned and then… I was writing that one chapter you referred too, and I thought it would be fun to tease Dakota with another sibling… and thus… Karone got broody and who is Zhane not to take advantage of that:P_

_**Arwennicole**: Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone. grins Four kids for each couple… I must be crazy. sighs_

_**Jenny**: Poor you. Actually, 3 stripey babies. I'm really glad you talked me into Ciana, it's way cuter! Suits her way better too!_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you like it._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I don't think I was on either… You just update and make it up to me. :P_

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You babble too much. :P Wait, yeah, you actually babbled something that made sense… You're right about the first line of kids… they weren't planned either. In that songfic she probably jump into bed with him. :P Now Ray, that's where you went wrong. He wasn't truly planned, but they did decide they were ready for another baby. So, they didn't plan on her getting pregnant right away, but if Andros hadn't died, they wouldn't have been taken by surprise by the pregnancy. Ciana, yeah, not planned either, just being way too caught up in being back together to remember to use protection and Ashley actually still being able to conceive. So… the only planned baby in there… Would be Ray. Maybe I should write a fic where they actually plan their kids for once. :P_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 18**

Ray anxiously watched Aurora stray away from the celebration so she could answer her cell phone with a little privacy. He still didn't like the feeling that was creping up on him. Something was up with the call, either it was very good or very bad, he didn't know, but either way, he didn't have to like it.

When he caught sight of Aurora's face after a while, tears were streaming freely down her cheeks and his heart clenched. He wanted to run over and hug her, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it at the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ray, Aurora finally cut the connection and slowly made her way back to them. By now she had caught the attention of the others too and the moment she was close, Andros got up and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked when Aurora returned the embrace, burying her face in his shirt.

"Mack." Aurora choked out. "He… he's starting to respond."

When she pulled back to look at Andros, a smile glowed through the tears, her eyes lit with hope.

"He's going to be okay." She whispered, still trying to grasp that fact.

"That's great, Angel." Andros smiled back and stroked her hair.

"You did it, Gwyn." Aurora beamed. "You really did it."

Gwyn smiled and blushed. A happy gurgling sound came from Chaitlin's arms and everyone had to laugh at Ciana.

"You too, Ciana." Aurora smiled, pulling out of her father's arms and taking her sister from Chaitlin, cradling her lovingly. "I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"Neither could I." Gwyn murmured.

Suddenly a torn expression appeared on Aurora's face.

"Dad, I really want to go to KO-35 with you, but with Mack…" She trailed off.

Ashley sighed and stood up, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Aurora, I might not know much about medicine and all, but I do know that even if Mack has started to respond, he won't wake up for a while. We'll be long back before he opens his eyes."

Aurora looked at her mother and nodded slowly, still hesitant.

"I know… I-I just want to be there when he does."

"Maybe…" Chaitlin started, a little unsure. "I could visit him while you're there. Y'know, tell him he'd better not dare wake up until you're back?" She joked lightly.

"We'll go too." The twin opted in unison, proving yet again they were one soul in two individuals.

"You're too good to me." Aurora laughed.

"Nope." Kayla answered.

"Any excuse to get way from them." Dakota pointed to his parents and shuddered.

Everyone had to laugh at that, knowing fully well what he meant with that.

"Who knows, Kota." Ray grinned. "Maybe it's a brother to ease your pain. If uncle Zhane was right when Ciana was born, I'm stuck with another sister."

Kayla kept her mouth tight shut, but her brother noticed a change in her.

"You know, don't you?" He accused. "You know what Aunt Ashley's baby is going to be."

Kayla shrugged helplessly, a mischievous little grin on her face.

"It's not like I'll be telling any of you. It'll ruin the surprise."

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, relieved.

"Hey, you won't happen to know our sibling's gender too, right?" Dakota asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but that's going to be a surprise for me too."

"Damn." He muttered, turning to Karone. "You better be having a boy, there are already too many girls in this family."

"It's not up to you to decide the gender of this baby." Karone laughed.

"If it's a girl, I'll scream." Dakota promised.

"And if it's a boy?" Zhane challenged laughing.

"I'll baby-sit!" Dakota declared proudly.

"Corrupt the kid, you mean." Chaitlin teased. "I'll help."

An uncharacteristic grin formed on Kayla's lips, one usually seen on her twin's face.

"Don't forget about me."

"Why does it suddenly seem like a bad idea to have this baby?" Karone asked in general.

"You're forgetting something, sis." Andros laughed. "You married Zhane, your kids need very little to be corrupted and if your kids wouldn't, Zhane definitely will."

Karone let out a groan as Zhane smirked at Andros, nodding fiercely.

"This is going to be one long pregnancy." Karone muttered, shaking her head.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait, my time was and still is being consumed a little, but I'll find a balance. I promise. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Undie? When did he die? Go write! I FINALLY finished this._

_**Arwennicole**: I really enjoyed My Heart Is Yours, so what did you think of my story suggestions? Oh and sorry it took me so long to update this, I was stuck for a while._

_**Mz. Daydream**: The kids are just cute._

_**Juzblue**: I needed him in coma… still do anyway. You'll find out why later._

_**Lita Lightning**: Always, this is my best running series… from my writing pov, I never managed it this far without me getting bored with it._

_**Jenny**: hugs Miss you! Did your hands unfreeze yet?_

_**Ghostwriter**: Thanks._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 19**

"Take care and hurry back." Karone said, hugging Ashley before turning to her parents. "And you two better come visit again soon."

"With two grandchildren on the way?" Evina retorted, while hugging Zhane. "And you better take good care of my daughter and that baby." She told Zhane, wagging a finger at him.

"I've got two daughters more than willing to help me with that." Zhane grinned, winking at Chaitlin and Kayla.

The two girls grinned back and turned to their cousins.

"Keep the Earth safe." Aurora whispered, hugging them both. "If something goes wrong, just call us."

"Don't worry." Chaitlin laughed. "Just enjoy your stay and leave rangering to us for the next week."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Aurora joked. "There better be an Earth for us to get back to."

Everyone had to laugh at that. After one more round of goodbyes, they got into the shuttle, waving to Zhane, Karone and their kids.

Karone sighed and leaned slightly against Zhane as he had one arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Homesick?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah." Karone sighed again. "But for now, you and the kids are needed here. We can always decide if we want to stay here or move back when all this is over and you are finished with that job here."

"We can talk about this later." Zhane assured her. "It can take a long time before we can truly move back. I'm certain this baby will be born here on Earth, that's for sure."

Karone smiled and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I still can't believe we're having another child for real."

"Better start believing it." Zhane grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple as he watched their other three children bicker jokingly on their way back to the car.

In a few years they'd be moving out and he had been dreading the day the house would be void of their noise. Now he'd be having a lot of years more to adjust to the idea of it being just him and Karone again.

**An hour later**

Chaitlin carefully pushed open the door, not sure what she would find inside. She shuddered even though it was not at all cold in the room. She hadn't seen Mack since before the accident and it shocked her to see how much he had changed even as she had been steeling herself for the sight. His skin was so pale you could barely tell where the sheets came into play on the bed.

His hand was gripped around a small yellow bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Chaitlin smiled, guessing it must have been a gift by Aurora. Remembering Aurora reminded her of her promise and the reason why she was here. With a sigh she took a deep breath and started talking, her voice wavering a little.

"Hey Mack. Remember me? It's Chaitlin… um… You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well… um… Aurora is visiting KO-35 with her family and I promised to visit you while she's there. The twins too, but I thought I'd go alone today, just so I could tell you we'd be visiting the coming week instead of Aurora. I know for a fact she's regretting going along already. She was really torn between going and staying with you, but she hasn't been there since Uncle Andros went MIA, so… yeah, she went." Chaitlin swallowed; this was hard – and she tended to prattle under conditions like this. "Oh, and did she tell you? She's having another sibling. I think Kayla knows what it's going to be, but Aunt Ashley and Uncle Andros don't want to know. My mom's pregnant too. Kayla and I are ecstatic, but Dakota isn't so sure if he wants another sibling. I think he's scared it'll be another girl. I'm hoping for a boy though – it's only fair to Kota."

As time wore on Chaitlin continued to babble, finding it easier with ever passing minute. She watched Mack's hands shift while she talked and his eyes were moving behind closed eyelids. Finding it nice to be able to tell someone everything (even if they couldn't' really respond at all), she began to divulge the more personal parts of life as it was until she felt like she knew him as more than just Aurora's boyfriend – more like just a friend.

"Well… um… it's getting late, I should be getting back home. I'll come back tomorrow with Kota and Kayla." Recalling her words to Aurora, she added, "And don't you dare to wake up while Aurora is on KO-35, got it?"

Chaitlin was shocked as she thought she just saw the ghost of a smile flash over Mack's lips.

"Oh and don't go anywhere, I expect to find you right here when I come back tomorrow." She grinned at him.

Watching him just a moment longer, she finally moved out of the room and soon left the hospital behind, looking for a secure place to teleport back home. Her thoughts briefly wondered how it would be if they wouldn't keep their identities a secret. Aurora had already openly used her powers twice, maybe it would be smart to just forget about secret identities, but they'd need to discuss it with the whole team, which was now broken and not talking to each other.

Just before she teleported she pushed all those thoughts back. She would deal with them when the team got fixed. That is, if it ever would be…

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Oh and my site now has a forum! Please join?


	21. Chapter 20

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Necroblade**: If you liked this Zhane, you should read the Zhane-logic in '_I Will Survive_', it's funny._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I'm updating now… even though you've already read this._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. :D_

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked the suggestions and my chapter. Here's more._

_**Ghostwriter**: Thanks._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it._

_**Jenny**: Kayla is the one with premonitions. Oh and your babbling got you 4 kB._

_**Mel**: Dakota is a boy… and actually, this part is far from over._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 20**

**Ex-slave moon of Cratus**

"It is time." Blaecleah laughed the telltale evil laugh of every villain. "Send the Mirage Mage to Earth. Those stupid rangers won't know what hit them, especially now their dear leader and her pest brother are off planet."

"Yes my Lord." A monster bowed, before leaving the room.

"I will win this time. Victory _will_ be mine!"

**Crystal Spring**

Abigail hurried after her brother, while Kagan was doing his best to shake off his sister. He couldn't care if his mother wanted him watch over his sister during the walk to school. Even the threat of Blaecleah couldn't change his feelings of betrayal towards his sister.

The sudden rush of fear did end up to be enough to stop him in his tracks and turn around.

A thin mist was starting to surround Abigail and she stared wide-eyed at a tall wizard-like monster wrapped in robes and a cloak pointing a long staff at her that produced the mist, suddenly unable to do anything except squeak out a cry for help.

"Abby!" Kagan called, but she didn't seem to hear.

The mist around her thickened until she was completely hidden from his view. Then suddenly all the mist cleared and Abigail was gone.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kagan demanded.

He stiffened as the monster turned around and pointed his staff at him. The same mist started to surround him and he tried to fight it, escape the damp cloud. Kagan was overcome with fear when he realised he couldn't move. He tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth.

Soon all he could see was the thick white mist and then all turned dark as he lost consciousness.

**A minute later**

Three morphed rangers appeared in the park to find it deserted.

"I swear – both of them were scared and then… they just disappeared." The one in deep red said, turning to the others.

"Well, obviously, they're not here." The yellow ranger replied. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"I'll ask Kagan what was going on at school." The red and white coloured ranger promised, before teleporting away.

The other two teleported away too after the red ranger took one careful look around, trying to find something they had missed. From his hiding place the monster laughed softly.

"Two down, nine to go for now."

**An hour later at school**

Reese looked at the seat next to him. Kagan still hadn't shown up and he was starting to get worried. What if something _had_ happened to him and Abigail and they had overlooked it?

Accidentally he caught Murtagh's questioning gaze and he shrugged.

The door to the classroom opened and Reese's heart jumped, but it was only another teacher entering the room, surveying the kids.

"I see Kagan is missing too." She observed.

"Too?" Their teacher asked.

"Yes, Abigail didn't show up this morning. I was wondering if Kagan could tell me where she was, since she wasn't called in sick."

A stone seemed to be dropped in Reese's stomach. He now desperately longed for those communicators his father had told them about from his ranger days. Anlon was going to kill himself for losing his siblings while he knew they were obviously in trouble.

Abigail opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in the damp grass on the same spot where she had been attacked. Looking at her watch she quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her bag, running in the direction of her school.

"Damn, the teacher is going to kill me." She cursed as she ran on, not noticing something was off.

The school soon came into sight and she pressed on, running even faster. The door opened when she pulled – and, again it didn't register to her that this wasn't supposed to happen.

When she opened the classroom door and rushed in, she stopped short in her tracks. The room was deserted. Carefully she edged out of the room, deciding to see if Kagan could help her with the disappearance of her class, only to find that room empty too.

She started checking the whole school, cold sweat starting to run down her face when everywhere she went there wasn't any indication of a living soul being around.

Out of ideas she teleported home, but found it empty. Leaving her bag behind she ran out of the house, checking all of the other ranger's houses, even ringing the doorbell at the houses of total strangers, but nobody seemed to be home.

Slowly it drew on Abigail that she was all alone and the idea send shivers down her spine. Shaking she teleported home and hid in her bed under her comforter, trying to ignore the silence of the empty world around her.

Kagan woke up and found himself in a room. The table in the middle of it was filled with all kinds of his favourite food. His stomach grumbled and he quickly ran over to grab a bite, completely forgetting he should have been on his way to school.

Picking up a chicken wing, he was about to take a bite when he heard it, startling him so severely, he actually forgot about his stomach for that one heart stopping moment.

"Don't eat me!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	22. Chapter 21

_Summary__: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Oh, you'll remember… I'll make sure of that. laughs evilly Go give your brain some rest while I handle the chapters… even though my braincell does seen to listen to you. _

**_Juzblue_**_: For once… I'm updating soon again. :D _

**_Star Fata_**_: Just be amused, worry is a bit much once you find out what's going on. _

**_DizneeDol_**_: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. _

**_Jenny_**_: pouts Small review this time. And you know I'll always keep writing. _

**_Ghostwriter_**_: Glad you liked it. _

**As The ** **Battle**** Rages **

**Chapter 21 **

Anlon was pacing the room and basically driving everyone nuts doing so.

"Anlon, it's not your fault." Saryn tried to comfort his eldest.

"I was there! I knew something was up, but just because I couldn't see… or feel them anymore I'd let Eshla talk me out of the idea of them being in trouble!" Anlon exploded. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if Aurora had been around - she would have continued looking until we were sure they were safe, school or no school. Thanks a lot for kicking her out of the team, Eshla." He added sarcastically, letting his emotions take the better of him.

"You wanted her gone as much as I did!" Eshla shot back, glaring at Anlon.

"Look you two, we're all to blame here!" Murtagh intervened, rage writing all over his normal tranquil features, shocking everyone present. "Have you even noticed Megan still hasn't arrived yet?"

The room fell quiet and looked at Murtagh with wide eyes. In all commotion they hadn't even noticed Megan wasn't around.

"We should spread out and look for her." Eshla ordered, worried about her sister.

"No - we should team up and look for her." Murtagh cut her off. "Alone we're more vulnerable. If we want to find them, we need to be ready for anything and need some close by back up."

"You've put a lot of thought in this." Reese observed.

"Just saying what I think Aurora would do in this situation." Murtagh shrugged.

"Will you shut up about perfect Aurora!" Eshla snapped, tense with worry and frustration.

"Dymphna, you're going with Eshla, Reese and Murtagh are with me." Anlon ordered, suddenly realising the team up. "No gender separation intended."

"That's okay." Dymphna smiled weakly and turned to Eshla. "Where do we start?"

"The school, I wanna see if Megan might still be hanging around there." Eshla replied before teleporting out, Dymphna close behind here.

"Okay, so we'll start in the park." Anlon told them, nodding to the grown-ups before teleporting out to.

"We'll find them." Murtagh whispered softly before he and Reese followed Anlon.

**The school **

With a sigh Eshla walked out the doors, shaking her head to Dymphna.

"Megan's not here?" She guessed, already knowing the answer. "Don't worry," she added comfortingly. "We'll find her."

"I know." Eshla sighed. "But there should be an easier way."

"There would have been. Murtagh is right and you know it. You didn't have to snap at him for that, you know." Dymphna told her quietly.

"I know. I just can't help but feel it's my fault the team fell apart." Eshla admitted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"We share that blame, all of us." Dymphna reassured her. "We can make it right when they get back, but until then, we're on our own."

"You're right. Let's get looking." Eshla smiled.

**Two hours later **

Exhausted from looking, Dymphna and Eshla teleported back to NASADA only to find the tension in the air having grown suffocating.

"What's going on?" Dymphna asked, holding her breath, looking around with a look of anxiety on her face.

"We only turned our back for two seconds or so." Anlon told her with a blank face.

"When we turned around…" Reese swallowed. "He was gone.

Eshla caught the girl as her feet gave way. Carlos and Aura were clinging to each other for support in a far corner of the room and everyone else was looking at them and each other in defeat.

If Murtagh could disappear with Reese and Anlon right next to him…

**Somewhere else **

Murtagh opened his eyes and immediately horror was written all over his face. He was in the middle of a desert with no water source in sight and survival didn't look promising.

He didn't like it.

A/N: Hope you did like the chapter. Review.


	23. Chapter 22

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Apparently, yeah it listens to you. Oh, you do realise that only about three months have passes since the team split up, right? Enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you'll love it._

_**Arwennicole**: Nope, things sure are getting pretty messed up and it isn't going to stop there._

_**Star Fata**: Well, not everyone just yet. They already had common sense… they're only now starting to use it. :P_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, kill that pop up blocker! Fast forward time and give me my new laptop! Okay, too random. What's happening with the monster? Watch his name carefully and you'll know. I'd ignore talking chocolate too and ice cream… though if you say it fast you get 'I scream'. Enjoy this chapter, again. :P_

_**Ghostwriter**: Glad you liked._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 22**

Ashley smiled at her children from the comfort of Andros's arms. They were sitting on a picnic blanket in the shadow of a large tree, but the sun still shone brightly in their faces. A few former playmates of Aurora had run into them and had easily adopted Aurora back in their group of friends, now fooling around at the shoreline, talking and laughing in that casual but playful way of teenagers. Ray was off with some newfound friends, hover-boarding and basically making the world a much more dangerous place to let your children play. Ciana lay on her stomach on the blanket before them grabbing toys, staring at them or sticking them in her mouth, covering them in baby-drool and throwing them away when she lost interest, giggling happily when the toys hit the ground, clapping her chubby little hands.

"I missed this." Ashley sighed, nuzzling closer into Andros's embrace as she watched her three children enjoy themselves, allowing themselves to finally be free of any obligations or stress.

"I've missed you." Andros whispered in her ear as he pulled a few locks of hair behind it.

"I've noticed." Ashley giggled as he placed a kiss right behind her ear. "Just know you're not getting another kid out of me after this one. I'll have you neutered if I have to."

"What? You'll take me to a vet?" Andros joked in a mock-hurt way. "Wouldn't you taking the pill be a better option?"

"Maybe, but it would be less fun." Ashley replied innocently, causing Andros to laugh.

With a smile Andros pulled her closer and rested one hand on her stomach. Ashley giggled and leaned back against him contently, closing her eyes and letting the gentle rays of sunlight beat relentlessly into her face.

"What do you hope it'll be?" She sighed happily.

"A boy, but knowing fate, it'll be a girl just to spite me and let Zhane be right for the first time in his life." Andros muttered in reply, remembering Zhane's words when Ciana was born.

"And Zhane and Karone will end up with a boy - just to spite you." Ashley laughed in replied, turning her head to look at his amused expression.

"You got it all figured out." He agreed with a smile on his face. "But it doesn't really matter what our baby is going to be. I'm happy just knowing he - or she – is ours."

"Agreed." Ashley smiled lazily. "Maybe having this baby isn't going to be as awkward as I intentionally thought after all, but then again, we still have to tell the others."

"Zhane and Karone promised they'd wait so we can tell them together." Andros reminded her. "And why would it be awkward after Ciana?"

"You haven't been able to see Ray or Aurora grow up. Having Ciana enabled you to be there for at least one of our children, they could understand that, but now…" Ashley explained, trailing off.

"Now you got pregnant again when Ciana was two months old and if they have a problem with that, it's not going to bother us. This is our life, just like when we chose to put Aurora above everything else when you found out you were carrying her." Andros told her fiercely, taking Ashley aback. "That and Ciana will have a playmate who'll be around her age. Aurora and Ray may love their sister to death. I'd hate to see her grow up too fast because of that."

Ashley smiled faintly and leaned back against him again.

"You're right and now Karone is pregnant too, that makes two playmates." Ashley giggled. "We could always tell them it was planned." She suggested lightly.

Andros laughed and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Or we could be honest with them and make them see our point in that later."

"Or they'll be so shocked Karone's pregnant too, they'll forget to bug us being too busy bugging Karone, since our youngest isn't about to turn sixteen." Ashley joked, causing Andros to laugh even harder.

"No, just our eldest being nineteen by the time this baby's born. But, hey, you noticed how my parents reacted. They are ecstatic about their two grandchildren in the making."

"They've never been anything but ecstatic when it came to you and Karone." Ashley laughed, before adding in a more subdued tone, the shadows of the past tainting her usually cheery voice. "Unless of course if you count you going MIA."

"No more about that." Andros told her quietly, holding her closely as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. "That's in the past and it should stay that way. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you _or_ my children like that ever again. If they have dangerous missions like that, fine. But they can count me out from now on. I'm not going to miss out on any more of my children's lives. I love you, Ash. I love you, I love them and there's nothing in the universe I wouldn't give to stay by your sides for the rest of eternity." He continued fiercely, letting his love for his family pour into his voice.

"I knew there was a reason I married you that didn't have to do with me being pregnant with your baby." Ashley laughed through her tears.

"Of course not." Andros laughed softly in her ear. "Else you wouldn't be in the same position right now - minus the little detail we've been married for nineteen years already."

"Nineteen years." Ashley sighed. "Time sure flies."

"That's why every moment with you is the most precious gift I could ever receive." He whispered in her ear.

A bright smile spread on Ashley's face as she turned her head to look at him again.

"And there's no one I'd rather spend every moment of my life with, then the one sitting here with me, holding me and having granted me the five most wonderful gifts in the whole universe." She replied. "Three children, soon to be four, and his love, heart, soul and life."

"Forever." Andros whispered softly.

"Forever." Ashley echoed.

And for that one moment, they were, again, just two teenagers in love with each other and life.

A/N: Okay, here's your fluffy chapter Rosa. Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who read this, fill my heart with joy every time you review and keep encouraging me to write more. You are what make this worth it, besides me finding something I'm actually good at. So don't be shy, hit that button and **review**, even if you're only demanding an update.


	24. Chapter 23

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Juzblue**: Sorry for the delay. Here's more._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, well, thank Phantom, she practically begged me for that chapter. Here's the next._

_**Arwennicole**: Definitely! I recently got my hands on pictures of him shirtless… :drools: HE'S CUTE!_

_**Star Fata**: Well, this is happening on Earth._

_**Ghostwriter**: Here's more._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Aurora is eighteen, Ashley wasn't that far along when they married. :P So they're 37, if you must know._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Who doesn't love Andros being sweet to Ashley? With that adorable face and gorgeous body. :drools: Yes, I've been infected._

_**Jenny**: So what did you think of this twist thingy? It gave me a really bad idea and Rosa is actually supporting it! Kill her?_

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you still like it. Here's more._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 23**

"Hey." A voice greeted happily. "Who died?"

"Megan?" Eshla exclaimed, startled, she grinned in relief, running over to the doorway to hug her sister. "Where have you _been_?"

"I was with a friend's place – I told you that… Is something wrong?" Megan added uncertainly, eyes darting around in surprise.

"I don't remember you telling me." Eshla mused, eyebrows raising thoughtfully.

"Well, now you mention it…" Reese trailed off sheepishly before being interrupted by Anlon.

"Megan, someone is kidnapping the others. They've already got Kagan,  
Abby and Murtagh. We thought they had you too." he explained.

"What about Chaitlin… and Dakota – and Kayla?" Megan asked worriedly.

"We don't know." Reese sighed.

"They're still here." Dymphna replied moments later.

"How do you know?" Eshla asked surprised.

"I don't know. It's strange really. I was wondering if they were still here and I saw them all at once. Chaitlin and Kayla were with Mack and Dakota was… um… walking through the wall between his and Kayla's rooms."

"That can't be right." Reese laughed. "No one can walk through walls."

"Neither can they turn water into Sprite and yet Murtagh did it once." Dymphna retorted.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Megan commented.

"Yeah." Reese agreed, when suddenly the alarms went off. "Oh, great, just what we needed."

"We have to go. We're the only defence the Earth has." Dymphna ordered, looking around for protests.

When they were none, she quickly went through the morphing motions, closely followed by the others.

"Zodiac Power UP!" They cried in unison.

"Scorpio!" Reese called, a tingle of red and white light surrounding him.

"Sagittarius!" Megan followed, lavender and blue sparkles sealing her into a cocoon.

"Capricorn!" Anlon spat, his eyes glowing deep red before the light enclosed him.

"Aquarius!" Dymphna joined, a light blue light spreading from her necklace.

"Taurus!" Eshla finished, the yellow light from her ring creeping up her arm to infect her whole body.

Soon the five remaining rangers of the team were released by the morphing light and teleported out to fight the minions terrorizing the park. None of them realized the mistake they were making.

From the shadows the Mirage Mage smirked. With mirth he watched the five slowly been driven apart by the brainless foot-troops normally used as gun food. They turned out to be good for something at occasions like these.

His smirk grew brighter as the first come within reach. The blue/lavender coloured ranger was easily separated from the others. She was easily the youngest of the group, and even more easily fooled.

He pointed his staff at the foolish girl and soon thick mist swallowed her. When it disappeared, she had disappeared. Next was one of the two boys, the younger if he had been informed right. The red and white outfit stood out against his surroundings, making him just as an easy target as the other had been.

"Just one more should do the trick." The Mage muttered, spotting his victim easily in her bright yellow suit.

As soon as she came into range the mist took her like it had the others, leaving the two other rangers behind.

Dymphna looked around surprised when the minions suddenly disappeared. A scream left her throat when she realised three rangers had been taking again, right under their noses. Her knees nearly gave way when two arms wrapped around her.

"Let's go find Chaitlin. They need to know. We need help." Anlon's voice whispered. "You knew where to find them?"

**In another place**

A boy opened his eyes. He found himself in the middle of a circle inside a big dark something. Lights were shining down at him. He looked around, wondering what they wanted from him, until suddenly from all sides figures popped up. Man in wacky costumes, with painted faces… Clowns…

He screamed.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Can't spare much time writing because of school. I'll update as soon as I can. Review.


	25. Chapter 24

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Go stare! Go drool! Go be a good addict and drool all over the place… No wait… I take that back. GO WRITE:D_

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's more and your support means lots to me too. :D And I just LOVE reading your stories._

_**Juzblue**: Well… it's easy to deduct, but you'll find out soon enough._

_**The-power-of-love**: This fast enough?_

_**Star Fata**: Thanks… any chance of an update from you?_

_**Jenny**: But now I haven't! Now I updated pretty soon! CHRIS IS HOT! Just wait until I tell you what story I got in mind to write next… When this part is finished. Oh and if Rosa happens to kill herself before finishing all the bright ideas she's been telling me… I'm holding you responsible._

_**Ghostwriter**: I'm only just starting. ;)_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 24**

Her first thought upon gaining consciousness was that she felt sick. That was quickly followed the realization that she couldn't move; her limbs seemed to be made out of led. She tried to call out, but no words left her mouth, her throat was too dry to make a sound. She felt like she was dying.

The moment that thought dawned on her, she panicked.

**Crystal Spring**

Karone opened the front door and looked a little surprise.

"Anlon? Dymphna? What are you two doing here?" She asked, not under the impression the team had made up.

"We need Chaitlin's help." Anlon explained. "The other rangers have disappeared."

The urgency in his voice made her step aside and let the two in, telepathically calling Chaitlin and the twin to get to the living room right that instant.

"What's wrong?" Chaitlin asked when she walked into the living room with the twin on her heels.

"The other rangers have been disappearing all over the place." Dymphna explained, trying to hide the underlying tone of desperation.

"It started with Kagan and Abby this morning." Anlon said softly. "Then we thought Megan had disappeared, but she ended up being with a friend. Murtagh disappeared while we were looking for her. Then, just now, there was an attack and Eshla, Reese and Megan disappeared. Not even travelling in groups was helping." He sighed, and the worry lines were evident on his face.

"Sounds like we could use Aurora and Ray." Dakota sighed.

"But we can't call them." Chaitlin said, leaving no discussion. "They deserve this time away, just them and their family."

Kayla nodded, before glancing over her shoulder to see Gwyn leaning against the doorframe.

"Any suggestions?" She asked her cousin from the future.

"They weren't very forthcoming about this." Gwyn shrugged. "All I know is that you should all just prepare to face your greatest fears and overcome them. Though if I'm right, someone will help you out eventually."

"Who's she?" Dymphna asked.

"Ciana from the future." Gwyn replied casually. "Just call me Gwyn."

"What are their special powers?" Chaitlin wanted to know.

"Anlon's is transfiguration and Dymphna's is telelocation."

"I know what transfiguration is, but telelocation?" Dakota wondered out loud.

"She can find out someone's location with her mind, all she has to do is think about them and wonder where they are." Gwyn explained.

"That explains how she knew you were with Mack just now…" Anlon mussed. "But what do we do?"

"Dymphna!" Kayla smiled brightly. "You can use your powers, maybe you can find out where the others disappeared to."

Dymphna nodded and closed her eyes. The others waited in silence until she looked up, shaking her head sadly.

"It's as if they disappeared from the universe. I thought they might have been transported to another planet, but I can locate Aurora and Ray just fine." Dymphna sighed. "What are the others powers, by the way? It might come in handy if we happen to run into them in case we get captured too."

Gwyn blew out some air and made a face trying to recall.

"Um… Abby was levitation; she can levitate herself and others… Megan… uh… thoughtograpy, that means she can put an image from her mind onto paper without actually drawing it. Eshla can recreate matter – er, regeneration. Murtagh has the power of transmutation, meaning he can change matter into something else…"

"Like water into Sprite." Dymphna giggled and Gwyn nodded.

"Reese does the opposite of Dakota, it's called harden. His body turns into a kind of crystalline matter when he uses it. And Kagan has the combined powers of clairvoyance and clairaudience. Enabling him to see and hear things that happen right now in other places."

"That's how he knew something was going to happen." Anlon sighed in realisation.

"Probably." Gwyn agreed. "I wish I was told what kind of monster you are dealing with right now, but I don't know, maybe I've forgotten, but I can't help you any further with this."

"I might have a plan." Chaitlin sighed. "But it would mean for one of us to be bait, get captured with no guaranty this will even work."

"I'll do it." Anlon offered, nearly growling. "No one captures my baby sister and gets away with it."

A small smile appeared on Chaitlin's lips, having overheard a conversation between her mom and Cassie about the hostility in their house between the two boys and Abby. Apparently, Anlon had just put that behind him.

"Okay, listen up…"

A/N: Yeah, right. Like I'd tell you what I'm planning to do to them. Just stay tuned. Hope you liked it. And do review, might coax me into updating a little sooner.

Please check out my site and join my forum?


	26. Chapter 25

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, but do you actually like any of the rangers other then Aurora, Ray, Chaitlin and the twin? They never really were, but they'll be working on it._

_**Arwennicole**: Not as long a wait as last time. Here's my update. Am glad you love this story so much. :D_

_**Sasja**: En? Geslaagd? Enjoy_

_**Star Fata**: Not this week? You updated twice this week. :P_

_**The-power-of-love**: As soon as I could make it. :D_

_**Jenny**: You're in luck… Rosa decided she wants to stay alive until she finished all the stories she's writing and are popping up in her head… so did I… We now figured out we have to live forever… and longer. ;)_

_**Ghostwriter**: I'm just getting started… and it's announcing the home stretch for the end of this part. :(_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 25**

"Okay, I'm in position." Anlon's voice came from over the speaker.

"Dymphna, keep a close watch on him, okay?" Chaitlin ordered and the blue ranger nodded in reply. "Kota?" she continued briskly.

"I've got his signal." Dakota replied with a thumbs up.

"What the…" The speaker crackled and died suddenly.

"Anlon disappeared." Dymphna reported in disbelief, the words catching in his throat, coming out choked.

"I… I've lost his signal." Dakota muttered. "It failed and we're short yet _another_ ranger."

"What do we do now?" Kayla whispered forlornly as her brother wrapped his arms around her.

Chaitlin rubbed her forehead wearily and sighed, helplessly.

"Maybe it's best if we all got some sleep. My brain refuses to work right now. We shouldn't give up though, that's for sure." She added firmly. "You heard Gwyn, we will get out of this situation somehow."

Dymphna and the twins nodded reluctantly. They said their goodbyes and all teleported straight to their own rooms, changing quickly before crashing in their beds, letting Dreamland sweep them away on the express train. Kayla barely had the presence of mind to telepathically inform her parents they were back home and the plan had failed before sleep claimed her.

**Dymphna's room**

Aura had barely closed the door behind her after checking up on Dymphna only to find her fast asleep, when a thin mist started forming in the room. The Mirage Mage stepped out of it and grinned. He pointed his staff at the sleeping girl and the fog quickly drew from all the corners of the room, packing itself around her. When it faded away into the air, Dymphna's bed was empty. The Mirage Mage laughed silently and stepped back in the mist, both disappearing.

**Three days later**

"Aurora!" Chaitlin exclaimed, running to her cousin. "The other rangers, they've all disappeared. We've looked everywhere. Dymphna even disappeared from her bed." She blurted out, not bothering to slowly tell Aurora the news.

"Why didn't you call?" Aurora demanded, feeling a leader-instinct kick in.

"We didn't want to worry you." Kayla sighed.

"Mom, would you mind if me and Ray left for ranger business?" Aurora called over her shoulder.

"Go." Ashley laughed. "We'll see you two at home."

Aurora nodded and the five of them ran off. The first corner they turned, a tick mist greeted them.

"What's this?" Ray demanded, but he received no answer.

It was beginning to get harder to breath and he felt like he was falling. He started struggling to get oxygen into his lungs, but it was no use. Darkness was creeping up on him around the edges of his vision before long, he lost consciousness.

Ray didn't know how much time had passed before he opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed. His parents or someone must have found them and brought them home. With a small smile, Ray slipped out of bed and walked out of his room, his bare feet making little noise against the fuzzy red carpet.

Pausing at the stairs, he bounded down them quickly and skidded into the living room. A frown crept onto his face when he found it empty. The ran back upstairs and checked his parents' room, only to find it devoid of people too before hurriedly finding the same results in Ciana's and Aurora's room.

Getting slightly frustrated he ran down again, checking Andros's study and the kitchen, but the house seemed to be deserted and there was no note telling him where anyone had gone.

He was turning to leave the kitchen when he noticed the door to the cellar was open. A shiver crept up his back and he carefully edged closer. He didn't like being underground, especially in the dark.

"Are you guys down there?" He called hesitantly.

There was no reply and Ray moved to close the door. Then familiar cries reached his ears.

"Ciana!" Ray exclaimed, quickly turning around and hitting the light so he could go down and look for her.

He had taken two steps down when he realised the light hadn't come on. Quickly retreating back up the stairs, he jiggled the light switch again and again, but it refused to work.

Paralysed by fear, Ray stared down the dark hole. Ciana's cries grew more demanding and he knew the right thing to do would be to brave the dark for his sister, but he just didn't dare. It didn't help that his brain refused to come up with a place where he could find a candle or a flashlight.

**Somewhere else**

Aurora's eyes widened as the heart monitor flat lined. Doctors rushed into the room and tried to get his heart going again, but after ten minutes, all commotion gradually stopped.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her knees buckled. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review?


	27. Chapter 26

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Nope, all rangers are captured now. This soon enough for ya?_

_**Arwennicole**: You're falling for it too even with this chapter, I can predict… you'll still be falling for it until I decide to throw in the chapter where it's explained… It's truly not what you're thinking._

_**Star Fata**: Kill school… do a science experiment and blow the whole thing up! You actually got me figured out. Believe it or not… talking food is one of them._

_**Jenny**: Pop up blockers are definitely stupid… lucky me it's my browser killing the pop ups and not some stupid blocker. Yes, all the rangers are now captured. We are already never going to die because we keep getting new ideas… so join the club. YAY! Stupid summer school!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 26**

Ray passed through the kitchen, trying to think through Ciana's persistent crying. He needed to get down there and see what was wrong with her, since obviously, no one else was around to do it. The only problem was, he was terrified to go down there.

It was Aurora's fault. He had been five when it happened, Aurora had been twelve. Ashley had an emergency and had had to leave for a few hours. Without any time to find a babysitter, she had reluctantly allowed Aurora to watch her brother. It had gone all right for the first few hours, but then they got into one of their rare fights. Aurora had locked him in the basement for a full two hours before Ashley had returned home. The lights had been off and when he finally gave up banging the door and settled himself down in a good spot until the door opened, a rat had walked over his hands and feet. Needless to say, rats had never been his favourite animal since then.

Ashley had been furious at Aurora and wouldn't leave her alone with him until the then-teenager had practically threatened to set the next babysitter on fire unless their mom let her sit for Ray. Everything had worked out, but his fear for the basement stayed if there was no light.

Yet now Ciana appeared to be down there somehow and he needed to overcome his fear, but his body didn't really seem to be cooperating. He shuddered at the mere thought of having to go down there. If his mother or Aurora had been around they'd have understood, they knew. Then his thoughts coursed on to his father.

How would Andros handle this? Would he laugh at knowing his son was afraid of a smelly old basement? Or would he understand? And what would he do in his place? Go down or find some other way to get his baby sister out?

He knew the answer almost immediately. His father had snuck unto the Dark Fortress, the most dangerous place for a ranger to be next to Dark Spector's ship, twice to get his sister back, once with Zhane and the second time alone. So if his father wasn't afraid of the Dark Fortress, or at least, not enough to steer clear from it… Why should he be afraid of a dark basement with a few rats?

Taking a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, Ray put a few steps towards the open basement door.

"Don't cry Ciana." He called down, desperately trying to keep his voice steady. "I'm coming."

He closed his eyes and put his right foot on the top of the stairs, blindly grabbing for the railing before continuing to descent. Half way down the stairs he dared to crack open an eye.

He was surrounded by darkness and he almost stopped and ran back up to the kitchen, but Ciana's wails forced him to continue. Shivers were travelling up and down his spine and his legs felt like they would protest and refuse to support his weight for much longer, but he kept on going.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Ciana's crying stopped. He held his breath and peered around in the dark, trying to find out where she was and why she had stopped crying.

He spotted something moving from the corner of his eyes and quickly made his way to it.

"Ciana?" He asked. "Ciana, this isn't funny."

He pushed some boxes out of the way and suddenly his eyes were assaulted by a bright light. He squeezed his eyes tight shut to protect them from the light.

After a while he dared to open them again. He was laying flat on his back in utterly white surroundings. His vision was blurred by a faint mist hovering above him. It stung at his eyes and burned in his lungs and he quickly sat up coughing and rubbing his eyes.

He looked around as he staggered to his feet, trying to determine where he was. There were no obvious walls and he wasn't sure that the pure whiteness was caused by a room or… _am I dead?_ Shaking his head violently, he pushed that thought away and continued studying his surroundings.

When he looked down in the mist, he gasped. All the other rangers were lying around him, unconscious and deadly pale. He quickly ran over to Aurora and tried to shake her awake, but his sister remained limp despite his attempts.

He held her hand as he tried to mentally reach out to her and shake her awake through that.

The feeling of being sucked through a very tiny hole assaulted his senses and he tried to pull back, but it was too late.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a heart-monitor flat lining and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw who was lying in the patient bed.  
Then he shook his head, realising what was going on.

"Just an illusion of our fears." He muttered softly, while the doctors called the time of death.

Quickly he looked around for his sister and ran over to her.

"Rora, it's not real." He muttered as he crouched down next to her. "It's just an illusion."

Aurora didn't react and kept her hands pressed to her ears while rocking back and forth, moaning.

"Rora…" Ray insisted as the monitor flat lined again. "How many times can a person die? It's not real!"

Aurora still didn't react and Ray realised it was useless; his sister just wouldn't listen to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes and pulled back. The sensation of being sucked through a tiny hole assaulted him again and then he felt himself fall backwards, right on top of someone else.

He quickly pushed himself back up and looked behind him at the person he had fallen on.

"Chaitlin." He murmured in inspiration. "Of course - she might get through to Aurora…"

Taking Chaitlin's hand, he invaded her illusion, hoping to have more luck this time.

A/N: So now you kinda know what's going on… Hope you enjoyed it. Ray will be stuck with this for a while. Review.


	28. Chapter 27

_Summary__: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Nah, she wasn't, but now she is and loves her brother. Well, not all those fears are so fun. Just read and the other answers will be answered. _

**_Sasja_**_: Congratulations! Glad you like the story. _

**_Star Fata_**_: Yeah, poor rangers. _

**_Arwennicole_**_: Oh, you think this is bad? Just wait till you see what's really going on. Here's more. _

**_The-power-of-love_**_: Here's the update. _

**_Ms. Daydream_**_: You don't really think I'd actually kill anyone but the bad guys… right? Not permanently at least. _

**As The ** **Battle**** Rages **

**Chapter 27 **

The moment Ray opened his eyes he nearly closed them again as he immediately swerved his head – because, thanks to instinct, he tended to duck punches – particularly if they were aimed at his face. His eyes widened when he saw his sister was the one ruthlessly attacking him, her eyes burning blood red. He only took a moment to spot Chaitlin and without second thoughts, he delivered evil Aurora an uppercut to the jaw and planted his elbow in her stomach.

When having effectively taking out Aurora for a while, and feeling a whole lot better after his basement encounter, he ran over to Chaitlin and crouched down next to her.

"Chaitlin, it's not real. Aurora isn't possessed by evil. Come on, snap out of it." Ray begged.

Something collided with his head and he fell onto his back, stunned. He caught a quick glimpse of the twins, both their eyes glowing a dark crimson too, before he seemed to lose consciousness. Moments later he opened his eyes again and coughed, sitting up.

Chaitlin had kicked him out, or rather her fear had. He couldn't handle this one on his own either and it frustrated him immensely as he scrambled to his feet.

He spotted Dakota not far from where he was standing and quickly ran over, again invading his fears and hoping desperately he would listen to reason.

"Ray, what the…?" Dakota mumbled when his cousin appeared in front of his eyes.

Ray frowned when he saw Dakota chained to a wall. Was this what his cousin was afraid of?

"KAYLA!" Dakota screamed suddenly and Ray whirled around.

A big monster was advancing on Kayla who seemed to have been knocked to the ground. Her eyes were wide in terror and her face had drained of all colour, leaving it a stark white where fear and relent were reflected.

"Ray, do something!" Dakota begged helplessly, again struggling futilely against his chains.

Ray didn't need to be told twice and felt his morphing powers rush through his veins as he ran for the monster. The weight of his disks appeared in his hands and he stopped, using the residual speed from his run to spin and he let the disks fly.

They drove the monster back and he used the little time he had bought to run over to Kayla.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked as he tried to help her up.

"Where's Dakota?" Kayla whispered, gasping for breath. "I… I can't fight without him."

Suddenly it clicked in Ray's mind. The twin… a twin… two bodies, one soul… Kayla relied on her brother in the fights more than any other ranger and vice versa – they were always immediately at the other's side when danger posed a problem. Now she was fighting alone with Dakota helplessly standing by; Kayla feeling betrayed and utterly lonely while Dakota had to watch his twin be tortured at the hands of another. Somehow their fears must have been combined through their close telepathic bond.

Wasting no more time, Ray took out his blaster and shot at the chains wrapped around Dakota's hands and feet. Dakota immediately ran over as soon as he found his footing and drew Kayla into his arms.

"Morph!" Ray yelled at them. "Both of you. We still got this monster."

Dakota tugged Kayla back on her feet and the two of them morphed while Ray held the monster back. Between the three of them the monster was easily beat and the light around them brightened, forcing them to close their eyes.

When Ray opened them again he found he was back at the beginning, surrounded by unconscious rangers. The sound of coughing got his attention and Dakota shot up in front of him, obviously experiencing the same effects from the mist as Ray had. The same sounds behind him made him whirl around and a small smile crept up his face when Kayla appeared from beneath the mist.

"Kayla." Dakota muttered, ignoring everything as he quickly stumbled to his feet and ran over to his sister.

Ray gave them a few moments to get over their experience from the illusion, but knew time was of the essence.

"It's nice to see you two wake too and all, but there are more rangers caught in those fear illusions." Ray caught their attention.

Dakota didn't say a word, but nodded and helped Kayla to her feet before walking over to him.

"How about we wake up Aurora?" Kayla offered softly. "She's our leader, she'll know what to do."

"I tried, her and Chaitlin. Chaitlin's was you two and Aurora being possessed by evil, maybe me too, but I was kicked out before I could see." Ray replied.

"And Aurora?" Dakota inquired.

Ray sighed softly and fought the tears starting to press against his eyes, fighting for a way out. He knew it wasn't real, but it still hurt deeply to see it happen. He suddenly became very interested in the little dirt spots on his sneakers.

"She… She's watching someone die in hospital over and over again." Ray mumbled and felt two pair of arms draw him close.

"We should try to wake Dymphna then." Dakota muttered. "If Aurora was in Chaitlin's fear too, I doubt we'll be enough to break it… and maybe Dymphna can locate people from here… that might help Aurora."

"Maybe it's a chain." Kayla pondered out loud. "We need one to wake another. Maybe someone's before Dymphna."

"We won't find out if we don't try." Dakota replied firmly, pulling back and searching for Dymphna. "There she is. Let's go."

"I know how to invade their fears." Ray spoke up as they walked over to Dymphna. "It would take too long to explain it to you and we might get lost if we don't enter together. I can try to take you in with me."

"Good thinking. Let's do it." Dakota agreed.

He and Kayla took hold of Ray's left hand while Ray used his right to take hold of Dymphna. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the uncomfortable feeling before closing his eyes and moving in, feeling Dakota and Kayla right beside him.

"Please let this work." He muttered before he blacked out yet again.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **Sasja** for passing her exams.


	29. Chapter 28

_Summary__: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: School very stupid, but now she can go to college:D Yeah, Ray's got his work cut out for him. _

**_Star Fata_**_: And they're moving on still. _

**_Sasja_**_: Well, you served it. :D _

**_The-power-of-love_**_: Here's more. _

**_Jenny_**_: You'll pas those SATs, I know you will, even if they're not for a few years. So I know you can't beta the other story… can you still just read it? Why don't you just kill summer school? Blow it up? Me and Rosa will help. :D _

**_Ghostwriter_**_: Glad you liked it. _

**As The ** **Battle**** Rages **

**Chapter 28 **

"Darn." Ray cursed as he painstakingly stood back up again.

Dakota and Kayla had already scrambled back to their feet and Dakota was holding out his hand. Ray took it with a sigh and let Dakota hurl him back to his feet.

"Well, now we know she's not the next lock." Dakota said, with a despairing sigh. "Maybe we're trying too systematic and we should be more random. Trying Dymphna didn't feel right somehow."

"When I tried Aurora and Chaitlin something seemed off too." Ray offered through slightly gritted teeth.

"Kayla, pick a ranger, any ranger." Dakota told his sister.

Kayla closed her eyes and spun around, stretching out her arms. When she stopped she crooked open one eye and looked at who she was pointing.

"Murtagh." She said determinedly.

"It's worth a shot." Ray agreed and walked over to Murtagh.

The twin took hold of his one hand while he used the other yet again to create a contact to invade the trapped mind of his fellow ranger. When they opened their eyes, the sun was beating down on them and left a suffocating heat.

"Where?" Kayla asked.

"A desert. Dehydration." Ray mussed softly. "Your magic… can it turn this sand into an ocean?"

"If we join forces." Dakota replied.

"Make it the water pure enough for an Aquitian to rehydrate." Ray told them firmly.

Dakota took hold of Kayla's hand and they closed their eyes. Their hands and the ground beneath them started sparkling bright purple and suddenly they were floating a few inches above a turbulent body of water.

"What now?" Kayla asked.

"Now we wait." Ray sighed.

They didn't need to wait long before Murtagh appeared from beneath the waves.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, this is just an illusion. Care to wake up now so we can move on to the others?" Ray replied brightly.

"What?" Murtagh asked surprised.

"Take my hand and we'll be out of here." Ray answered.

"Gladly." Murtagh breathed and took Ray's offered hand.

Moments later they were back in the white space and Murtagh shot up out of the mist, coughing and rubbing his burning eyes.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Dakota joked. "You get to pick the next ranger to wake up and don't use your brains choosing. This is an instinct thingy."

Murtagh looked at him strangely, but waved in a general direction anyway as he slowly got to his feet. Ray had already walked that way by the time the black ranger was standing.

"Megan." Ray decided, kneeling down next to her and holding out his hand for the others to take.

"Be ready to be sick." Kayla warned as she took hold of Murtagh when he looked thoroughly confused.

Mere moments later they were in a new white room, but this time it did have walls. Ray made a face and looked around for Megan.

"I don't fear the dentist… but I don't like him either."

The others agreed and ran over to Megan the moment they spotted her. Just then the dentist came in, holding a large drill. Ray immediately dropped into a defence position, feeling Dakota and Kayla flank him.

"Murtagh, take care of Megan, we'll hold him off." Dakota ordered, before launching an attack.

Murtagh turned to Megan, who lay stiffened from fear in the dentist chair.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, remember?" Murtagh urged gently. "You beat that dentist monster months ago."

Megan didn't react and Murtagh sighed.

"We made a mistake." Murtagh admitted. "We should have listened to you. We need to be a team and we screwed up. I get that now, Dymphna and Abby too." He continued in a rush, desperate to get the words out. "Megan… look, Ray and the twins need our help, they can barely hold their own against that guy! They never did you wrong. They're used to fighting with Aurora, but Aurora isn't here because somehow we've all been trapped in illusions of our greatest fears. If we don't face them or beat them or get helped out with them, then not only the world is doomed, but we'll never have the chance to be the team we should be. Look over there; Ray is forming this team, offering us a spot in it one by one. Please accept his offer. Please?" He knew that he barely understood a word he was babbling, but somehow –

Megan blinked and turned her head to face him.

"You really mean that?" She muttered softly. "You want me on this team?"

"Yes, and they want you too. We're your friends, Megan, now and forever, through good times and bad. There'll be some bumps in the road, but they won't break this bond Ray is forming. I promise you." Murtagh smiled softly, holding out his hand.

When Megan touched it, the dentist shrunk into nothing and the room brightened. Moments later she was sitting up coughing with burning eyes and noticed a hand being held out to her. She looked up and found a smiling Dakota attached to it.

"Welcome to our little team, Megan, care to choose our next addition?" He grinned and Megan smiled happily in return.

Finally the Zodiac team was forming into a team with a stable foundation and there was nothing more she wanted than to be part of that circle of friendship.

A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEASE! I beg you all who read to review… Might make me update even faster…


	30. Chapter 29

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You've got it all completely right. :D And this is actually a story I'm not telling you the future about… this part at least. :P_

_**Sasja**: Glad you like the story. Though this should be finished soon… I hope._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, well, things have to be looking up some time if this Part and the whole series are supposed to be coming to an end somewhere. But don't worry… two more parts after this… What _have_ I gotten myself into?_

_**DizneeDol**: Well, this is what's happening next._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you enjoy this so much._

_**The-power-of-love**: Not very soon, but soon enough for you?_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 29**

Megan's eyes glided over the other rangers and landed on Reese. Completely forgetting about everything else, she ran over to him in panic.

"We're got to help Reese!" She exclaimed desperately, ignoring the other's slightly baffled expressions. "Before there are any more rangers around. He'd _die_ of shame if we'd invade with the whole team."

"Why?" Kayla asked curiously. "And personally feelings can't interfere – fate has to decide."

"I think we should have a really nice long talk once this is over. Invite Gwyn to join it, she'd like it." Dakota sighed.

"Reese, he's…" Megan sighed. "He's scared… He's scared of clowns and he's not very proud of it."

"Clowns are creepy." Ray agreed. "With those painted faces trying to get a laugh out of people by hurting themselves and smacking pies in each others' face. They are definitely not my favourite act of the circus. We can always try Reese."

"He's her brother." Dakota protested. "You couldn't wake Aurora."

"You're my cousins, I could wake you." Ray shot back, crouching down next to Reese. "And we aren't waking them up by arguing about this."

"You're right, sorry." Dakota offered humbly and the rangers quickly grabbed Ray's hand before invading Reese's mind.

There was no doubt where Reese was when they opened their eyes. A horde of clowns were crowding around and likely suffocating and taunting a crouched figure. Ray took a deep breath and shuddered a little.

"So…" He drew the word out as long as he could.

"How about we beat them up?" Dakota offered. "It's not like they'll actually feel anything being illusions and all."

"Sounds like a plan." Kayla agreed, though she looked doubtful about the 'no hurt' part.

The others nodded too and as one they launched themselves amidst the clowns, beating their way through to Reese. Megan was the first to break through the line of clowns and threw her arms around Reese without a second thought.

Reese returned the embrace, clinging to his sister. His eyes widened when the other four rangers broke the line of clowns and fought to give Reese some more breathing space.

"What are they doing here?" Reese asked, his voice lowering to a slight growl.

"This is an illusion." Megan explained. "Ray got us in here to wake you up. In reality you're in some sort of coma, everyone is and was. We have to wake up each other." Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she continued relentlessly. "Please Reese, we want to help. We need to be a team, Reese, if we aren't… we're never going to get out of here."

Reese watched the other four sceptically.

"They're not judging you." Megan told him quietly. "Can't you see they're fighting for you? That's what a team does – that's what _friends_ do. They don't judge, they don't laugh, but they fight for you when others would laugh."

Reese's features softened and he gave his sister a quick squeeze before letting go and launching himself at a particularly nasty clown sneaking up on Ray from behind. He crashed into the clown, throwing it to the ground just as Ray whirled around.

"Thanks." The boy smiled holding out his hand.

"No problem." Reese smiled back and took the offered hand. "That's what friends are for."

The next thing he knew, Reese sat up coughing with a burning feeling in his eyes. Suddenly the burning feeling disappeared when his vision turned purple for a moment.

"We can't make the mist completely disappear." Kayla's voice offered the explanation with a smile. "But we can take it out of your eyes and lungs."

"Thanks." Reese gasped as Murtagh and Dakota helped him to his feet.

"Who's next?" Ray asked.

"Kagan." Reese replied without a thought and his eyes snapped open. "And where did that come from?"

Ray shrugged and turned to seek out Kagan.

"Somehow we all know subconsciously who we have to wake up next, or rather, the person we wake up knows. It's a chain reaction and we can't wake up one without the other. Though it took us a few times to trust instinct over rational thought. Ray explained as he crouched down next to Kagan.

"What now?" Reese asked.

"We all hold on to each other and make sure there's someone touching Ray while Ray is touching Kagan. Somehow he seems to be able to take us all with him when he invades the illusion." Dakota replied and offered Reese his hand.

Moments later they reopened their eyes and looked around with frowns on their faces.

"Kagan is scared of food?" Murtagh asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm hungry. Might as well take a bite." Dakota grinned and jauntily waltzed over to the table.

He picked up the nearest chicken wing and lifted it to his mouth to take a bite.

"Don't eat me!" A little voice shrieked and Dakota dropped the wing in shock, clutching his chest, almost certain that the strange voice had just delivered him a heart attack.

"What the…?"

A/N: Haha! Review and I'll update.


	31. Chapter 30

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: This one probably sweeter. All fears will be explained in the last chapter._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, this one is really almost finished. Just getting the rangers free, have them defeat that Mirage Mage and talk a little and then it's done._

_**Jenny**: Good luck eating normally after this chapter._

_**DizneeDol**: No need to wait any long… I want to start on Secrets Untold. :P_

_**The-power-of-love**: I had a great birthday, thanks._

_**Star Fata**: Ask Phantom… those three stories are nothing… I've got a sequel series for this one… I wonder why the hell I introduced the Element Rangers… Luckily that's only a two part series… and then a sequel story to that one… I can't say more about that. Then I've got a sequel for Nate… and tons of standalones demanding to be written… I've got my work cut out for me… And I'm really tempted to run away screaming._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 30**

"Talking food?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate living food." Kagan's voice came from a far corner of the room.

Soft giggles and sniggers rose from the group around Ray and Dakota just looked stunned, still gaping at the suddenly still chicken wing held limply in his hand.

"We didn't laugh at your fears either." Ray said pointedly and walked over to the table piled with food. "Talking food or no talking food, I'm still starving."

He picked up a slice of the most delicious mozzarella pizza he could imagine and took a large bite out of it, ignoring the desperate wails of 'don't eat me' and 'ouch, that hurts you know'. The other rangers looked at each other and shrugged, practically running over and digging in. The room was soon filled with desperate cries of the foods not to be eaten that were pointedly ignored by the starving rangers.

Kagan tentatively got up and walked over, watching the other rangers dig in happily and hearing his own stomach rumble. Reluctantly he took hold of another chicken wing and raised it to his mouth.

"DON'T EAT ME!" It shrieked in a moment of deja vu.

Kagan froze. He couldn't do it. Suddenly a gentle hand guided the piece of chicken towards his mouth and he felt his jaws closing involuntarily around it, only somewhat helped by his friends. His taste buds finally enjoying the taste of chicken they had been longing for since he had seen the food-filled table, Kagan quickly swallowed and took another bite.

It wasn't until he finished the chicken wing that it occurred to him someone had helped him and he looked to his side. Dakota was staring at him, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused expression on his face.

"Thanks." He offered, before digging in with the other rangers.

He had barely worked through a juicy hamburger when all of a sudden the room brightened and he woke up.

"Did you have to wake up so soon? I was enjoying that corn." Reese complained lightly and everyone laughed while Kayla and Dakota helped Kagan to his feet and making the effects of the mist disappear.

"Close your eyes and tell us who we should go for next." Ray told him, shooting a quick glace at Aurora and Chaitlin to make sure they were still okay.

"Abby." Kagan decided and when he opened his eyes again, the other rangers had already gathered round his sister.

He barely had the time to join them, when someone grabbed his arms and he was sucked into his baby sister's fear illusion.

When they opened their eyes they were standing in the park of Crystal Springs on a bright sunny day. Kagan turned a full circle, closed his eyes in concentration to do a double take and then stumbled backwards in shock.

"There's no one around but us…" He muttered. "Abby's out there somewhere. I felt her faintly, but I think she can't feel us."

"Well then, we'll just have to go to her." Dakota declared, almost cheerily, and Kayla's hands filled with purple sparkles as her eyes closed.

They were all surrounded by the purple glow of Kayla's magic and when it faded they were cramped into Abby's room. Kagan quickly launched at his sister's bed and lay down next to the bump under the comforter. He gently gathered the bump into his arms and held it tight.

"I am _so_ sorry." He whispered softly, not caring that almost the whole team was there watching. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You're my only sister, Abby. I love you and I should have listened to you. You all were right and we were wrong. Please forgive me?"

The bump under the comforter moved and Abby's head peeked out from under it.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" She demanded with a small smile on her face.

Then she just kicked the comforter off and wrapped herself closer into her brother's warm and loving embrace.

"Where have you all been?" Abby asked weakly, trembling slightly from the effects of her fears.

"Fighting our own fear illusions." Kagan explained. "This is not real, Abby. You are not alone and you never were. We were all kept asleep and dreaming of our worst fears." He added firmly, "It's time to wake up now. We've got a few more rangers left to wake as you can see."

Abby looked over her brother's shoulder and nodded.

"I'm not afraid… not now that you're here."

As the words left her mouth the room brightened again and moments later Abby felt herself be lifted to her feet and two strong arms wrapping around her.

"Kagan." She gasped happily, realizing that his words had not been just a dream, tears springing into her eyes as she buried her face into her older brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Abby, everything is going to be fine now." Kagan whispered back into her ear. "Who should we wake up next?"

"Anlon." Abby muttered loudly enough for the others to hear. "I want Anlon."

Ray didn't even doubt the words and moved into position.

"Anlon it is."

A/N: Yay! Almost there! Just the last 5 rangers. :D Then they can go kick some ass! Hope you liked it. Review!


	32. Chapter 31

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Haha! I made you hungry again!_

_**Arwennicole**: Here's the next._

_**DizneeDol**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah… maybe I should._

_**The-power-of-love**: Enjoy!_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 31**

The moment they opened their eyes, Ray groaned.

"Not again."

Those were all the words spoken before the group of rangers plunged into the ring of minions surrounding what they suspected to be Anlon. Abby and Kagan broke through first and were soon supporting their older brother while the other rangers kept the footsoldiers away from them.

"Please leave." Anlon whispered softly, head hung in despair. "I'm not worthy of your help…. I- I'm weak."

"Anlon, the whole point of a team is making each other strong." Dakota yelled from over where he was fighting, grunting as he received a punch to his stomach in his lapse of concentration.

"Yeah, we're filling in for each others weaknesses." Ray cut in as he threw a minion over his shoulder.

"And none of us can take on this many of them." Kagan assured.

"Cover me!" Kayla called out suddenly and without a question, Ray and Murtagh moved in to watch her back, the others pausing their individual battles.

Kayla took a few steps away from the fight and closed her eyes, her hands starting to sparkle with a bright purple light inherited from her mother. It took her a few minutes to build up enough power, but then suddenly all the minions glowed briefly with the same light and collapsed into dust.

"None of us?" Anlon asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"She needed cover to do that." Abby pointed out. "We can all be strong alone, but we're so much stronger together." She cried, a tear of frustration pooling in her eye. Voice softening, she added, "Please, believe us Anlon… please…"

"I should have listened to you a little more." Anlon admitted in shame, hanging his head. "You were right about our team's situation and I was wrong. Forgive me?"

"Always." Abby smiled and hugged her brother close.

The light around them brightened and soon every of the awoken rangers were looking at Anlon for the next. Anlon opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked at the four rangers still asleep.

"Eshla." He replied a moment later.

Ray looked at him sceptically, but walked over to Eshla anyway and soon invaded her fear illusion. A quick glance again and Kayla immediately started protesting.

"We're in the wrong illusion." She declared firmly

"How can you be so sure?" Abby asked.

Kayla pointed over to where Eshla lay.

"She's sick, or at least the illusion makes her feel like she's sick. Chaitlin has healing powers. I think Chaitlin is the key to Eshla." Kayla explained.

"Anlon, what was your first impulse to say?" Dakota asked, almost wearily.

"Eshla." Anlon replied stubbornly.

"Eshla doesn't make you blush." Ray pointed out and received a dark glare from Anlon.

Ray just stared back coolly until Anlon hung his head in defeat. His lips were whispering a new name, so softly no one could hear.

"I didn't catch that." Murtagh said in a singsong voice, cupping a hand to his ear.

"Dymphna." Anlon replied a little louder, the blush returning to his cheeks.

Abby giggled at her brother's reaction to the name and Kayla and Megan looked faintly amused. Moments later they had pulled out of the illusion and Ray quickly got them into Dymphna's mind.

Dymphna sat huddled in a corner of the room they appeared in. Twelve large TV screens were placed on each wall, all displaying the illusion around the other rangers. Nine screens on each wall had gone blank already, but Dymphna didn't seem to notice, mumbling to herself.

"My fault." She muttered softly. "If I hadn't lost track of him this wouldn't have happened. If my powers had just been a little stronger I could have found them and they wouldn't be going through this." Her voice choked and she let out a dismal little sob.

Murtagh made a move to run over to his sister, but Dakota stopped him and gave Anlon a slight push in her direction.

"You're the only one who should be able to get through to her." He informed him with a small smile on his face. "So go and do whatever feels right."

Anlon sighed and looked he wanted to protest very badly, but kept his mouth shut and walked over to Dymphna. Once he reached her, he crouched down and placed a hand on her arms.

"Hey, don't blame yourself so much." He whispered soothingly, at least, as much as he could. "None of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped it."

He glanced back at the rangers for a moment and then back at Dymphna.

"Even if you had been able to locate them all, we couldn't have helped them. We needed Ray to start rescuing us. This is all an illusion, Dymphna… everything you see on those screens, those are illusions too. If this is anyone's fault… it's Blaecleah's."

Dymphna looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded slowly and Anlon reached out, wrapping her into a big bear hug.

"It's going to be okay." He promised softly, whispering the words into her ear.

Somehow that was all it took. Dymphna relaxed and the room brightened around them, much to everyone's relief.

'Only three more rangers to go.' Ray thought, smiling brightly. 'And next on our list is Aurora. Now I finally get my sister back.'

A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't be shy… hit that button… and: **REVIEW!** Okay… I finally stopped being lazy and looked it up… I made a mistake… It's not Moorage Mage… it's Mirage Mage… I changed it in the past chapters and from now on, it'll be that.


	33. Chapter 32

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Star Fata**: Nah… I like getting reviews too much to run. And I really wanna know how your story ends… and how SU ends up looking like. :D_

_**DizneeDol**: This soon enough?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Anlon likes Dymphna lots :D Yeah.. you got it all figured out.. not that hard when I told you… but still._

_**SweetSas**: Well, Rora's here. :D_

_**Jenny**: Yeah… that was over a year ago… darn :sighs: Anyway, looks like this story is finally running to it's end quickly. I wanna update SU!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Soon enough?_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 32**

The moment they entered Aurora's illusion, Ray dragged Dymphna over to his sister.

"Can you locate him from here?" He asked as he kneeled down next Aurora and indicated to the hospital bed, ignoring her shocked gasp. "She needs to know he's not real."

"How? I found him, but how does that help her?" Dymphna asked confused.

Ray grabbed her hand and laid the other on Aurora's arms. He closed his eyes and Dymphna felt a strange rush flow through her, feeling slightly dizzy and light-headed, as if her powers were being drained a little.

Moments later Aurora's head shot up, looking between Dymphna, Ray and the person in the hospital bed in disbelief. At her questioning gaze, Dymphna took a deep breath, knowing Ray wouldn't answer.

"That's him, the real him. Over there in that hospital bed… That's an illusion." She started, but Aurora shook her head.

"We saw him just before coming here." Ray reminded her quietly. "Remember? He was perfectly fine, pretending to let Ciana pilot the shuttle with it on Autopilot."

A small smile appeared on Aurora's face at the memory.

"Yeah." She answered slowly, but then her gaze swung back to hospital bed.

"Please, Rora, believe us. I'm telling you, this is _not_ real. Dad is just fine and he's not going to die any time soon. Gwyn pretty much assured us that."

"She never mentioned she had a younger sibling though." Aurora muttered, though her protest was weaker and she found herself starting to give in.

"So the future has changed a little." Ray protested. "That doesn't mean we'll be losing dad again. Please?"

Carefully Aurora reached out and caught her baby brother in a tight hug.

"Always." She whispered softly, looking past Dymphna to the other rangers assembled.

They looked rather horrified to watch Andros lay in the hospital bed, dying over and over again. Kagan was the first to notice her watching them and the rather suspicious look on her face.

"Well, do we get out leader back or what?" He opted, the other rangers nodding in agreement.

With a firm nod, Aurora released Ray and got to her feet. With a smile she offered him her hand and pulled him back to his feet too. She didn't let go of his hand when he stood though and shot one last look at the illusion of Andros in the hospital bed as the heart-monitor flat-lined yet again.

"Let's get out of here." Aurora grinned, turning back to the other rangers and giving Ray's hand a squeezed.

This time the room didn't brighten, Ray pulled back out of the illusion himself, keeping a firm grip on Aurora's hand. His vision turned dark yet again, but Aurora didn't disappear like the others did. He felt her mental presence struggle to stay with him, close to him.

He was aware of his eyes still being closed, yet he could see Aurora. Just as he opened his eyes, her eyes blinked open too. Ignoring the effects of the mist, she sat up with a grin and hugged Ray tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, before turning to the other rangers. "Thank you all."

"Just doing our job." Dakota replied with a wink. "Now can we get our sister back too?"

Aurora laughed and nodded, scrambling to her feet. Beside her, Ray turned just enough to grab ahold of Chaitlin. Then he slipped his hand into Aurora's with a smile. Kayla took her other hand while taking a hold of her twin. Hand in hand the Zodiac rangers formed a line, all siblings holding ending up holding each other's hands, drawing silent support.

"Whenever you're ready, Ray." Kagan said from the end of the line.

Ray nodded and moments later they all invaded Chaitlin's fear together.

"Duck!" Was the next thing that was heard and the rangers found themselves fighting an evil Ray, Aurora, Kayla and Dakota.

Because they were the evil versions, nothing was holding them back from using the full potential of their powers and the rangers were struggling to keep them a bay.

"It's **me**, you idiot!" Ray exclaimed, ducking a punch aimed to him by one of his teammates. "Aurora! Get to Chaitlin and talk some sense into her."

"How!" Aurora yelled back, but broke free from the fight anyway, wincing slightly to see her evil-self start pummelling Anlon.

"Whatever feels right!" Ray replied, sweeping the legs from out under Dakota, only to find his cousin glaring at him – though not with red eyes. "Sorry, Kota."

"This isn't going to be pretty." Dakota replied with a groan while Ray helped him back to his feet.

Ray nodded in silent agreement before plunging himself back into the fight. There had to be some way to keep good and evil apart… but how?

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	34. Chapter 33

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Star Fata**: SU is Secrets Untold, I tend to shorten the names of my stories when I talk about them. You'll love this chapter._

_**Jenny**: I'm good at blackmailing… can you blame me when it seems to work so perfectly? Well, you just saw and you were totally wrong. I got a lot of things I need to write… don't I? Well, you've got a lot to beta then. :D_

_**DizneeDol**: Well, here's more._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… it's fun!_

_**Arwennicole**: Here's the next. SU should be up and running completely very soon._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 33**

"OUCH!" Dakota hollered, glaring pointedly at Reese while holding his nose. "That's IT! I quit! I'm not getting hurt anymore because of this stupid illusion."

To prove his point, he dropped down to the ground and sat there with both his legs and arms crossed. The fight kept going all around him, but he didn't flinch. It didn't take long before Ray dropped down next to him, one of his eyes already turning a rather interesting shade of blue.

"Had enough of it too?"

"Hell yeah, it's like I'm the punching bag out there and not my evil counter part." Ray complained.

"Let's just get out of here completely." Kayla cut in, doing a flip to avoid having her legs swept out from under her and walking over to them. "Maybe you boys like kicks, people and punches flying all around you, but I don't."

Dakota lazily got up and blocked a kick from Kagan. The three of them walked out of the battle as if taking a leisure stroll through the park all the while blocking kicks and punches.

"Hey, Chaitlin, are you planning to snap out of this already? Getting mistaken for our evil counterparts is getting really old now." Dakota called as they walked over to the two girls not fighting.

Chaitlin didn't react and Aurora looked rather helpless.

"She won't listen." She informed as the other three crouched down to form a half circle around Chaitlin.

"Come on Chait." Kayla begged. "Look, we're fine and not attacking anyone." She paused for a moment before adding darkly, "Although Anlon might have a little answering to do," while rubbing her bruised cheek.

Chaitlin's eyes refocused a little, but she kept staring out in front of her, a slightly hopeless look in her eyes.

"You do know that even if evil tried they wouldn't get us on their side no matter what. Me and Kayla and Aurora… and Ray, we're too close for the effects not to be shrugged off by the other." Dakota pointed out.

"And we would never allow ourselves to hurt anyone." Ray put in.

"Especially not family." Aurora agreed, wanting desperately for her closest cousin to wake up.

Chaitlin took a moment to look at all of them and then her face brightened as she nodded, the other four catching her in one giant bear hug. The room around them brightened and soon they had invaded Eshla's illusion again.

Chaitlin quickly walked over to the girl and let her powers cure her.

"I'm sorry, Aurora." Eshla whispered as Chaitlin helped her up.

Aurora shrugged and indicated to the rangers around her.

"Care to join our little team again?"

Eshla nodded happily and the world brightened one last time, the others complaining bitterly about their "poor eyes".

"Okay… so we're all awake and we're _still _trapped here?" Dakota groaned.

"I've got an idea." Aurora mused. "Dymphna, can you locate our parents?"

"Yeah, they're all assembled at NASADA." Dymphna replied after closing her eyes briefly.

"Ray, can you channel that to either Chaitlin, Kota or Kayla?"

Ray nodded and took a hold of Kayla's and Dymphna's hands.

"Kayla, teleport at will." Aurora smiled and purple sparkles surrounded them.

When the sparkles faded the rangers found themselves in one of the control rooms at NASADA, surrounded by their parents. They immediately launched themselves into the arms of their slightly dazed parents.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this." Zhane grinned as he wrapped his arms around his daughters.

Andros held Aurora tightly with one arm as he tried to balance Ciana on the other. Ray quickly relieved him of that after managing to escape his mother's arms.

"Hey Tempest." Ray grinned, stealing his baby sister from his father's arms.

In reply Ciana grinned her big, still toothless, grin at him before blowing spit bubbles, gurgling happily. Ray laughed and tickled her stomach in reply, her giggles filling the room.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Cassie sighed, hugging Abby close. "All of you."

"We couldn't have done it without Ray." Murtagh declared. "He was the one invading the fear illusions that kept us unconscious.

"AND the only one to beat his fear on his own." Dakota added.

"And without Aurora's quick thinking we wouldn't be here, but still stuck in whatever place or dimension whoever put us in." Eshla reminded.

Aurora smiled and pulled away from Andros, walking into the middle of the room and holding out her hand. Ray handed Ciana back to Andros and joined Aurora, laying his hand on hers, moments later covered by Dakota, Kayla and Chaitlin's hands. One by one the other rangers joined in until 13 hands were pilled within a tight circle of multicoloured teens.

No one counted down, but they still moved all together, their hands flying into the air as they jumped.

"Zodiac Rangers!" They cried together, laughing jubilantly.

"Now let's get that bastard who dared to play on our fears." Aurora grinned, met by a course of loud and eager agreements.

The true Zodiac team was born.

A/N: No… this is not the end just yet… poor me. I decided… one last chapter… maybe two. Hope you liked it. Review.


	35. Chapter 34

_Summary: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, they don't actually HAVE black eyes… This chapter AND an epilogue._

_**Arwennicole**: Every good things must come to an end :( Don't be too sad, there'll be more. But what happened to 'Won't Make The Same Mistake Twice'? I loved that story._

_**SweetSas**: Andros always cute. Aurora is probably one of my favourite characters from these series… after Ciana… the kid stole my heart._

_**Star Fata**: No problem, actually, most writers tend to shorten the name of their fics… I think Not Always The End was my most brilliant title ever… I didn't even notice NATE when I thought of it._

_**DizneeDol**: Well, I hope you had fun. I guess you'll have something to catch up on when you get back. See ya later._

_**Jenny**: Oh rise cake… Rosa got the sims now too… Someone help us! Well, at least I still got my fateful, loyal, most wonderful, bestest ever beta read… not to mention a great friend. I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE AIM WORKS AGAIN! Now get your butt online again… I need to show you something. I'm working as hard as I can on SU._

**As The Battle Rages**

**Chapter 34**

Laughs filled the Simu-room at NASADA. The Zodiac team was training, facing the most absurd creatures anyone could think of. The laughs had been caused by a purple dragon-like creature, currently chewing contentedly on an egg headed monster.

"Scrudly!" Chaitlin exclaimed, through fits of giggles.

The laughs echoed through the control room overlooking the Simu-room too. Karone had told her friends enough stories of her pet as Astronema for the joke to get through.

"They make a good team." Saryn decided, watching Ray floor Kagan only to get his own feet swiped from under him by Abby.

Abby got lifted off her feet by Anlon so Dymphna and Kayla could attack, tickling her sides. The girl squirmed in her brother's arms, shrieking with infectious laughter.

A few feet away Reese and Murtagh were training their additional powers under Gwyn's supervision. Murtagh changed his arm into diamond, steel, gold and rock, amongst others, while Reese hardened his body to resist the thrown punch. Chaitlin sat on the edge of the mats watching everything around her and occasionally healing either Reese or Murtagh's hand.

Megan and Eshla were sparring on the other side of the mats, throwing slow punches and kicks while gradually picking up speed. Dakota plunged into the match between Ray and Kagan, turning himself intangible every now and then when he couldn't dodge the attack – mainly from his cousin.

Aurora stood a little distance away from it all, surveying her team goofing around more than actually training. When she caught Chaitlin's eye, the other girl motioned for her to join her on the mats.

With a smile Aurora walked over, sparing a quick glance at the window from where their parents were watching them. Distantly she wondered if they had told already as she dropped down next to her cousin.

"Hey." She greeted as if Chaitlin hadn't invited her over.

"Hey." Chaitlin replied, smiling at Aurora. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff." Aurora shrugged. "My family, the team, Blaecleah, life in general."

"Mack?" Chaitlin guessed sympathetically and Aurora nodded. "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. Just hang on just a little longer."

Aurora smiled and hugged Chaitlin.

"Thanks. For everything. I don't think I could have gotten through this all without you."

"Hey, that's what family is for." Chaitlin replied, laughing when Murtagh hollered in pain. "That's my cue."

Up in the control room the former rangers watched their children with delight.

"It was high time they found each other." TJ grinned.

"Definitely." Carlos agreed. "Though I still can't wrap my brain around the thought that Gwyn is the same girl as this sweet baby."

Ciana giggled when Carlos tickled her stomach, nearly squirming out of Andros's arms.

"Hey watch it." Andros grumbled good-naturally.

"It's a shame she's so mature already at that age." Cassie sighed a little. "Probably because of the age difference between her and her siblings."

Ashley looked over at Zhane, Karone and Andros before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, well… that might not actually have to happen here too." She muttered.

Cassie eyed her friend suspiciously as she had managed to catch everyone's attention.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Andros reached out and slid his hand into his wife's, twining their fingers together.

"Ciana's going to be a big sister." Ashley admitted softly.

The others were shocked for a moment, but greeted the news with bubbling joy for their two friends.

"I'm having another baby too." Karone whispered through the chaos, leaning back into Zhane's embrace as he hugged her from behind.

The control room fell silent again and everyone, but Andros and Ashley, just stared.

"You're not joking." Carlos concluded.

Karone shook her head and a wide smile broke out on Cassie's face.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed, hugging Karone.

"You're not getting another." Saryn, TJ and Carlos told their wives in unison, causing the others to laugh.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Only the epilogue to go now. Review.


	36. Epilogue

_Summary__: As the fight continues, the rangers try to keep their lives as normal as possible while learning about their full powers. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: No more babies… in this series that is… I think… Fine… if that's what you want to hear… it will stay that way :cough: happy now? _

**_SweetSas_**_: That's basically what I see too, and that long window is somewhere at the top of the room. Ashley definitely pregnant again… and Karone too. _

**_Star Fata_**_: I love that line too! Best line ever written! If I do say so myself. _

**_Arwennicole_**_: Yay! It's coming back! You made my day. Glad you liked the chapter, enjoy this and SU. This is the moment everyone has been waiting for, for a long time! _

**As The ** **Battle**** Rages **

**Epilogue **

****

Aurora sighed as she walked into the suffocating white room. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the figure lying in the bed. Her cousins had been right; his face no longer looked like Death personified.

"Hey Mack, I'm back." She greeted softly, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I missed you."

She gently stroked his hair and stared at his face. Her hand drew back in surprise when his eyelids fluttered a little.

"Mack?" She asked uncertainly.

A soft almost inaudible groan escaped from his throat, but his eyelids fluttered open and he blinked a few times to get used to the light again.

"Tiger?"

Aurora read the word from his lips more than she heard it, but it still warmed her heart.

"Mack!" She exclaimed happily, gently pulling him into a hug.

Mack wrapped his arms around her as best as he could after just waking up from a coma, but smiled all the same.

"I'll go get a doctor, or at least tell them you woke up."

"If you must." Mack muttered and Aurora smiled. "Oh, Rora?"

Aurora turned around just before reaching the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Congratulations on that new sibling and cousin on the way. Chaitlin told me."

Aurora smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thanks, now lay still. I'll tell you all about what happened while you were out later. And Mack… I… I love you."

"I love you too, Rora. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." Aurora echoed before leaving the room to find a doctor.

Life couldn't get better then this. The team was finally a team, her boyfriend had woken up from his coma and soon her family would be joined by another baby. Right now, nothing could make her happier.

A/N: Yay… happy ending. :D Hope enjoyed this part. Please review and stay tuned for the next part. I'll probably put that up after Secrets Untold is finished… though I don't know when that will be.


End file.
